A Change Of Hearts
by lovemet123
Summary: Angel and Lilo leave Stitch behind to pursue their dreams, Lilo off to college and Angel off to be a star. Stitch drops into depression from never speaking to them like he usually does., but it all changes when Leroy arrives... Leroy X Stitch. "Fabulous" Sparky
1. How It All Began

Hello people, everywhere! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy about. Co-

Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped bring

DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, please enjoy the special presentation

of, "A Change Of Hearts!"

* * *

Stitch woke up slowly as he feels the spot next to him was absent of warmth. He quickly woke up and saw that he was the only one in the room. He swiftly

jumps off the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find Angel or Lilo or both there. "Lilo? Boojiboo? Where are you?" Stitch called out. Lilo

hurriedly rushes into the kitchen and finds the closest thing to eat, which was a banana and eats it as she runs out of the room; apparently not seeing Stitch

there. Lilo pops her head back in, "Oh, I'm sorry Stitch. I've got some big news to tell you, but I need to get some things first." She pulls her head back out of

the room. He was perplexed and then turns when he hears another sound. Footsteps. He knew someone was coming and knew who it was, just by the scent.

It was Nani, maybe she had some answers about Lilo's strange behavior. "Nani, why is Lilo running?" "You didn't heard?" Nani asks him as he shakes his head.

"Oh, I forgot. You weren't here. You were out with Angel when Lilo found out she was accepted to a college," Nani said as she recalls Stitch's absence. "She's

been accepted to California University and she waited for the last day to get everything situated," Nani adds as she shakes her head, "Still the same Lilo." It

was at that moment that Stitch finally realized what that meant for him. "Lilo? Are you going away?" Nani walks over to Stitch and places her hand on him. She

tries to comfort him, "Hey, Stitch... She's all grown up. She's needs to leave the nest and as much as it kills me - and it really does - I've to let her go and let her

pursue her dreams. I can't keep her here, she wouldn't be happy here if I did. You understand right?" She hugs Stitch, "I know it is a lot to take in." "B-but I

wanted time to prepare for this. I-I...LILO!" Stitch shouts out. Lilo screams, "Can't talk now! Trying to pack my clothes in my suitcase! My flight leaves tonight at

8:45 P.M. and I don't intend of missing it!" "But Lilo. What about me?" Stitch called to his soon-will-be-gone owner. She stops with what she was doing and

runs down the stairs as she sees Stitch there. Nani had released him moments ago and decided to leave the two alone. "Oh Stitch," she states as she kneels

in front of him, "Stitch. I'm so sorry. I-I was only thinking about myself that I forgot about you." She hugs him, "Stitch, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first, but

Cobra Bubbles did everything he could to help me find a college that could accept me. I wished it was on the island believe me." She tightens her hug, "You

know I would never leave you. If there was another choice, I would choose it in an instant. But there isn't." She asks sadly, "Are you mad at me for not

including you?" "No, I'm not. I can't be mad at you if it's something you can't control, but I am mad for you not telling me sooner." Stitch said with all honesty,

then added. "Make sure you call at least once a week." "Call, text, email, video chat, letters, messages. Even calling on space cells, I'll do it. Stitch, I wished all

of that happened at a better time than now," she said as she wipes her tears. She hugs him, "That way I could've at least had one more day with my best

friend in the whole world." "I know, but as long as you don't forget about me, I'll be here for you when you get back." Stitch tells Lilo. "How could I? Your Stitch,

Experiment 626, the strongest out of all the experiments here on Hawaii, and my alien "dog". I would never forget you," she said as she breaks her hug. Lilo

gets up and leaves to her beach buggy. "Bye, Lilo." "Bye Stitch," she sadly waves to him as she blows a kiss to him. Nani goes around the other side with

David close behind her. Lilo starts the car and they were off. Stitch stood there, wondering what he was going to do now that he was alone. "I know! I'll see if

Boojiboo wants to-" but then, remembered that yesterday, Angel left town to pursue her music career. "Oh...yeah." Stitch said as tears filled his eyes. "6-2-6!"

Stitch turns around and sees Jumba running to him with a space cell, "6-2-4, is on line. Vanting talking to you." He heaves, "Evil genius needing more

exercising." Stitch grabbed the space phone and spoke, "Angel?" "Hey Boojiboo! How is your day?" she asks him as she was sitting in a space limo. "Naga

bootifa. Lilo left for collage, you are out singing, and I'm just...here." Stitch replied. "Lilo left? Yuuga mean today was the day she goes to college?" Angel asks

as she looks at her watch, "But isa too early. Isa only 6:00 pm." "She wanted to make sure she got to the plane. She forgot to pack her things, again. I don't

understand her sometimes, but I guess it's ok." Stitch said. "Still...I feel lonely." "Well, I have some time we can talk about things. Is that okay with you?" she

asks him. Stitch's face lit up."Ih" She laughs, "Ih, of course. So gaba youga talk about?" "Well, how's you singing career going?" Stitch offers thinking it was a

good way to start the conversation. "It's going great. I'm going to the nova system next and then hopefully I'll be back on Earth soon afterward," she speaks

honestly, "Can't believe it has been months since I left Earth. I miss everyone so much, including you Stitch." "Months? No, you left yesterday." Stitch told

Angel. "Oops," Angel chuckles at her mistake, "Sorry. Every system has different time's on their planet. It can get an "Ih". She sadly sighs as her manager

whispers in her ear. She covers the phone, but Stitch could still here some of the things being said. "Really... Meega... Boojiboo... Home," Stitch only caught

those words and then when he sees her face on the screen. "Soka... Meega manager just told meega that we've to attend a benefit concert and won't be back

anytime soon," her ears droop sadly. "It is so far away, not even the space cell will get a good reception." Stitch couldn't believe what he just heard. "Bye,

Stitch. Meega loves yuuga misa much," she speaks as she blows a kiss to him. ""...Oh...Ok...B-bye...boojiboo." Stitch said and closed the space phone, tears

rushing down his face. The two people he loved most were gone. Though it's only temporary, he has never felt more alone. If only there was something that

could change that. Jumba went over to Stitch and placed his hands on Stitch, "Evil genius knowing saying goodbye is no easy task." He wipes Stitch's tears,

"You are strong with good heart. 6-2-6, just have hope that they'll come back and that should help lessen the pain. Besides, you still having me, Pleakley, and

your cousins here." "I barely even see my cousins, half of them are maniacs, other half are too far to visit, Pleakley is still a noodle, and dinko te fabba." Stitch

said, tears still coming down his face. "You're forgetting Big Earth Girl Nani and Surfer Boy David here as well," Jumba adds, "And what has Lilo told you about

Ohana?" "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten, but SHE LEFT ME!" Stitch shouted as he broke down. "Because she had no

other choice," Pleakley enters, "Don't you think she's hurting inside just as much as you are or even more? Same with Angel? You just have to wait for them to

come back. They will come back, you'll see." "I-I-I just feel so alone right now. I don't why I feel like this, but I do." Stitch said sniffling. Pleakley explains, "You

feel like that because the two closest people in your life are gone. Lilo, your first friend, and Angel, your first love. With them gone, you feel like you've a void in

your heart." "...What can I do...to the void?" Stitch asked. "Hope, pray and try not to think about it," Pleakley speaks, "Do you really think that Lilo and Angel

want you to be sad and mope around because I know they wouldn't approved of them." "Maybe 6-2-6 can being lab assistant? 6-2-6,wanting help Evil genius

with new invention?" Jumba asks him. Stitch reluctantly went with Jumba to be the assistance. Things couldn't possible get any worst.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: There will be more on the way, so follow the story to keep up to date.

Quanktumspirit: If you like what you read, you hit that +fav button. Do it! XD

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story. You'll be amazed at what we have aside from this story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	2. The Breakup & The Breakout

Hello people, everywhere! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy about. Co-

Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped bring

DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, here is chapter 2 of, "A Change Of

Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

_A week later..._

Stitch tried helping Jumba with his inventions, but he was so down and out of it that on more than one occasion he almost destroyed Jumba, himself, and the

ship because of mixing wrong the chemical mixtures. Jumba thought it would be better if Stitch did yoga or Tai Chi with Pleakley, maybe that'll help relieve this

stress. That is what Stitch is doing now. He's doing yoga or something like that in the living room with Pleakley being his instructor. They've been at it for 10

minutes. "Now feel all of your tension vanish," Pleakley speaks calmly as he stretches and Stitch copies him. "Feel all of your burdens becoming nothing. Free

yourself from those things that hurt you," Pleakley continues as Stitch slowly inhales and exhales. "That's right. Feel the negative energy leave you and being

replaced with positive energy," he finishes as he does a warrior 1 pose (or any other pose). "Feel the good, positive energy coming into your being as you

breathe in through the nose," Pleakley instructs as he breathes in with Stitch copying him, "and feel the bad, negative energy leaving your being as you

breathe out of the mouth." He does so and Stitch mimics him. "That's it," Pleakley smiles as he turns to Stitch, "So how do you feel?" "I still feel the same,"

Stitch said as he looks down at the ground. "Thanks though. I know both you and Jumba as well as Nani and David helped me, but nothing is working. Not one

thing has made me feel better," he adds with his ears drooping. Nani offered Stitch to be her assistant in the house, but that didn't work since Stitch didn't pay

attention to the stove and almost burnt down the house down. David took him down to the beach and took him surfing, but even this didn't seem to break

through the feelings Stitch harbored inside. _Ring! Ring! _He immediately hears that and runs to his room, he pounces on his bed and searches for the space

cell. _Ring! Ring! _"Where did I put it?" he asks as he looks around."Ah ha! Here we go!" he exclaims as he pulls the device and flips it open. He sees the familiar

face and smiles, "Boojiboo!" "Hi boojiboo!" she responds back to Stitch, "Sorry for not being able to stay in touch for along time. My vacation had to be

postponed because..." She stops and Stitch was impatient, "Because? Because what? Tell me?" He sits on the bed as Angel thinks of how to say this, "I think it

is best if you take a seat?" "Um... No, offense but I'm already sitting down," Stitch comments and both laugh. "So seriously, what is it?" he asks her. "I was just

accepted for a movie deal," Stitch was congratulating her, "You did! Wow! That's good. No, it's great! Awesome! When you come back, we can throw you a

party. Maybe even invite Lilo and the Ohana. I bet they'll be happy to hear the news about you getting a part." He asks her, "So...when do you go away to

make the movie?" She looks down and Stitch asks her, "Angel? Angel, what is it?" "Just..." she holds back a sad sigh, "They want me to go Friday." "What..."

Stitch's voice shrunk, almost inaudible. "What? Wait... What?" he asks, "As in this Friday? This coming one?" "Yes. The producer asked my manager (she/he

whatever you choose) and they were talking, which soon turned into the beginning of a deal to have already made a deal," she explains, "But...it is ultimately

my choice." "Then...when you come back we'll throw you a party," Stitch replies and Angel shakes her head, "No." "Why?" Stitch asks as he felt his heart sink

further the longer this conversation went on, "Why 'No'? When will you be back?" "I've to go to a planet that require two Hyper Jumps (Hyperdrive, whatever)

and I'm going to be there (3, 6, 8) years to record the movie," Angel adds with a sob. "But... You were supposed to be back here," Stitch said sadly, "You said

you'd be back and we could be together." "Don't you think I know that!" Angel cries, "I know what I said. Stitch, I trust you. What do you think I should

do?" "I...I don't know, I'm still in shock over everything. Um...g-give me a few minutes," Stitch said as Angel nodded. _'I...I don't want her to go away because I'll _

_miss her, but... I shouldn't keep her either because just because I'm selfish. If she goes though, I'll be crushed... No, devastated. But, if I let her stay; she'll be sad _

_and miserable and may even resent me. ...I need help,'_ Stitch thought deeply as he leaves the room. "Nani! Nani, where are you! I need help!" Stitch calls out as

he hears Nani replies, "Yes, Stitch! What is it!" He walks down and finds her coming through the backdoor into the kitchen, "What? What do you need? What

happened?" She quickly, but carefully drops the food and runs over to Stitch. She checks him, "Are you okay?" "Nani... I need help with a decision," he

admits. Nani nods, "Okay...What is it?" "Angel has been offered a spot in a movie," he begins and Nani smiles, "Oh really, good for her!" "But...if she accepts it,

she'll have to go this Friday, which is three days away, and stay on the planet for a long time," Stitch comments, "And if she doesn't she'll be back here." Nani

goes onto the chair as she listens, "She asks me about my opinion. Nani, what should I do?" "Stitch... I think it is best if you think about it real hard," Nani

offers. "That doesn't help," Stitch retorts. "Stitch, I can't make the choice for you. You have to do it," Nani offers with a small smile. "Oh, fine. I get it," Stitch said

as he walks back to his room and speaks on the cell. Both him and Angel say, "Hey, I've something to tell you." Both lightly laugh and Angel speaks, "You go

first, Stitch." "Okay," Stitch sighs, "I-I think it is best if you take the deal." "Oh..." Angel comments and Stitch asks her, "What?" "Well... I-I just thought... I was

leaning not to taking the deal," Angel confesses. "Really, why?" Stitch asks her. "Because... I don't want to leave you. I don't think I can do it," she

admits. "Angel...this is a great opportunity for you. You should take it. It will help you in the long run and if you don't take this chance, you'll regret it for the

rest of your life. Come on Angel, do it. It's the right thing," Stitch counters. "Yeah...but there are other deals I can make out there that are closer to where you

are. I can wait, really. I just want to be close to you," she comments. "Now Angel, you've got to take the deal. You have to do it," Stitch insisted. "Yeah, but

boojiboo... What about us?" she asks him. "Well...there is still an 'us' now with our current long distance relationship. I think we'd be okay with a longer

distance," he explains to her. "Do you really think we can make that work?" she asks him with a concern toned. "Ih, nothing is too far away. We can send holo-

messages and grams to one another and do other things as well," Stitch answers. He smiles, "Boojiboo... It's going to be okay. Everything is going to

okay." "Ih, of course. Yeah, you're right," she nods. Stitch asks her, "When you get there will you call me?" Angel nods, "Yeah. Bye boojiboo." She blows him a

kiss as he blows one back to her, "Bye."

_ Friday Evening... _

Stitch was holding the cell intently in his paws. He brought it everywhere with him, like EVERYWHERE with him. Just waiting for the ringing to happen. _Ring! _

_Ring! _He connects and speaks, "Hi boojiboo! Oh, I missed you so much." "I miss you too," Angel comments, "And sorry... The producer had so many problems

and everything that is why I couldn't call you before." Stitch smiles, "It's okay, it's okay. I know, I get it. So how is it?" "Stormy," she stated, "Really stormy

here." "Just be careful," Stitch said. "Yeah, I will I'm worried that the storm might-" Angel's picture froze and Stitch knew what just happened. He lost

connections because of the storm. He did everything he could to see if he could get a better signal, even as far as going on top of the house and pointing the

cell to the sky. However, that didn't work at all.

_ Midnight..._

Jumba asks as he sees Stitch slumping on the couch, "How is long distance relationship working out?" "Not good. Not good at all. We both have different

schedules and not to mention she has a storm on her end... We barely talked," Stitch admits. He jumps up off the couch, "I know it has been a couple of days,

but I miss her so much. I just wish I could see her, just one more time." _Ring! Ring! _He grabs the cell and answers it, "Hello?" "Boojiboo! Sorry lost you for a

second," Angel explains. "It's okay, we can at least talk to each other. Right boojiboo?" Stitch asks her. "Yeah...for only 5-7 minutes," Angel answers. "What?"

Stitch asks shocked about Angel's statement. "Yeah... We still have to do certain movies scenes," Angel comments. Stitch starts to tear up, "Great... Just great,

now I've to wait until you're on break to see you again?" "Oh...I-I can't. The producer doesn't want any other electronic equipment running while we're

recording the scenes," Angel speaks as her eyes start to water. "Wait... So, we've only a few minutes out of a few years to see each other," Stitch comments,

"Angel... What are we going to do?" "I-I don't know. I didn't know it would be this hard," she admits to him. "Yeah, same for me. I didn't think it would be this

hard either," Stitch confesses to her. "Stitch... I... I can't spend all of that time without thinking about you. I'll make myself crazy," she lightly sobs. "I know how

you feel Angel. I feel the same," Stitch replies as he fights back the tears. He looks down as he inhales and then back at the screen, "Angel... Boojiboo, what

do we do? What do we do now?" Angel responses as she tries not to cry, "Well... There nothing we can really do accept... Accept...I don't want to say. I-I can't

say it." Stitch replies sadly, "Yeah... I-I can't say it either. I don't ever want to say it." Stitch and Angel both look down as Stitch speaks, "I love you... I love you

so much." Angel cries, "Oh...Boojiboo... I-I love you too." She drops tears as she sends him kisses and he sends a few to her. Angel voice cracks, "I-I'm going to

miss you so much. I really, _really_ am." Stitch suppresses a sob, "I'm going to miss you a lot as well." "I-I don't want to say goodbye to you Stitch," Angel states

with tears dropping down, "It is really hard for me to do." "I don't want to say goodbye either," Stitch speaks as he gulps, "So...how about instead of that we

say hello. I-I think I can do that, how about you?" "Yeah...I think it would be easier than saying goodbye," Angel states as she looks at Stitch with a sad smile

and tears glistening, "Hello, Stitch." Stitch sadly waves, "Hi, Angel." Both send kisses as Angel ends the call and Stitch numbly left Jumba as he walked up the

stairs and into his room to sleep; even though, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Up in Deep Space...

Up in Deep Space, commotion was running amuck. "Stop him!" The grand councilwoman shouted. Guards left and right trying to surround the fugitive. "He's

moving too fast." Then, one by one, guards were "disappearing". She asks while watching the different monitors, "Locate him and contain him! We can't afford

to lose him!" One guard replies, "We're trying ma'am, but... He's movements are even more unpredictable than 6-2-6 himself." "I don't want excuses!" she yells

as the power cuts off and the screens and communications went dead. She falls back onto her chair and massages her forehead, _'Not again...' _"Damn, How do

we stop this thing?" One guard said. "Hey, I saw it go that way." Another guard pointed. When the others left, the guard that pointed them away looked to

see if anybody was watching. When no one was around, he turned and said, "Alright, coast is clear. You can come out, now." Out came the fugitive being

hunted down, Experiment 629, Leroy. The experiment and guard ran to the spaceships. "You know, you are much more different than they make you out to

be." The guard said, helping Leroy into the ship. "I'll stall them long enough for you to get out without being noticed. Be careful out there, Leroy." The guard

told him. Leroy turned to the guard and said "Thank you, Sam." Sam nodded and pressed the button to open the garage. "Hope I get to see you again

someday." Leroy calls out. "Don't worry..." Sam called back. "...I'm sure you will." He finished and started the launch sequence. The guards look around the

place, blinded and confused as to where the prisoner was. All of a sudden, a rumble shook the ship. "The space crafts!" One of the guards yelled. They start

running for the garage, but by the time they got there, it was too late. Leroy was gone and Sam stood there, watch the ship leaving off the premises. Sam

sensed that the other men were behind him and said, "He got away. He was in the ship by the time I arrived." "Well, what do we do, now?" asked another

guard. "We wait for the grand councilwoman's command. Until then, we will have to hope and pray that he doesn't land in an area filled with life forms or

total destruction will rise on that planet." Sam stated as the guards leave the room. "We've to first repair the power so we can relay the information to the

Grancdcouncil Woman," another said as he walks off to the power main frame. In a matter of minutes, the lights and communications were back on and the

grand councilwoman paged them. "What happened? Where is the fugitive?" "He got away, ma'am. What do you want us to do?" asked one of the guards, as if

they didn't already know what it was. "Sam, since you were his keeper here on the ship, you will track down the fugitive and bring him back here. The rest of

you will stay here and make sure everyone on the ship is safe." The grand councilwoman ordered. The transmission ended and the guards scattered to do their

job. "Good luck, Sam." One shouted out. "Be careful, Sam." Shouted another. "Will do." Sam replied as he opened the door to the police spaceship he was

about to take, but stopped for a minute to think about what he was about to do. If he took the police car, and Leroy noticed it, either he will get scared and

run away or throw something at him to keep him from landing. So basically a police chase or death, and he was not in the mood for either of those, especially

since not only does he get to see his friend again, this could also be a chance to show that Galactic Alliance that Leroy was not a bad experiment, just mistaken

as one, and a police chase or death by thrown object would hinder rather than help the cause, but if he took a regular spaceship... Sam decided to ride in the

regular spaceship. He started up everything. Before Leroy left, Sam put a tracking device in the ship Leroy was taking so it would be easy to find him, just in

case he wanted to visit him. He turned on the tracker and sure enough, a red dot showed up on the planet, Earth, the same planet fugitive 6-2-6, now known

as Stitch, escaped to. Sam then launched his ship. "Hang on Leroy, I'm coming." Sam thought to himself as he sped away.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Who is Sam and what does he have towards Leroy? Follow the story to find out.

Quanktumspirit: Hit that like button! I wanna see you do it! XD

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story. You'll be amazed at what we have aside from this story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	3. The Doppelgangers Meet Again

Hello people, everywhere! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy about. Co-

Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped bring

DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, Behold! Ch. 3 of, "A Change Of

Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

It's been 2 months since Lilo and Angel left. Stitch couldn't stand it. He felt like he was going crazy. He wished the storm would blow over so he could contact

Lilo, who he hasn't seen or heard from in 3 or 4 months. The power went out at some point, but luckily for Stitch, his cousin and best friend, Experiment 221,

Sparky, heard about Stitch's depression and decided to come over and stayed for a few weeks to keep Stitch company and fix the electricity. Despite the fact

that they live very far from each other, they are very close, considering that Sparky was the first "cousin" Stitch met. "I don't know what to do, Sparky. I miss

them so much." Stitch told sparky. "I'm sorry. I've never been in that situation. Hey, why don't you and I go to the mall. Do some shopping, get our hair done,

make fun of women with bad hairdos...or should I say hairdon'ts." Sparky suggested. Throughout the years, Sparky had grown to be very feminine and all of

the things he listed were hobbies he only did with Stitch. "As temping as that sounds, I'm not in the mood to shop, get my hair fixed, or make fun of bitches

with those nasty messes the call hairdos...and they most definitely are hairdon'ts." Stitch said, smiling at the last thing he said. Sparky laughed at that, though

it him sad that Stitch declined the mall, with was usually a hilarious time for the both of them. It would have even made Stitch happy for just a few hours. Then,

out of the corner of his eye, Sparky saw a spaceship coming down. "What is that?" Sparky pointed. Stitch saw the the ship crash and decided that he and

Sparky should investigate.

Deep in the Woods

The ship was laying right in front of them, battered and broken. Sparks lit from the broken cords of the exhaust tank. "Stitch, I'm scared. What if a monster

comes out?" Stitch looked at Sparky, wishing Sparky already knew the answered to that. "...Sparky...I have strength, you control ziz-ziz. We'll be fine." Stitch

turned back and saw something red. They went over to it and gasped at what he was seeing. "Leroy?" Stitch said, seeing an unconscious Leroy laying there.

"Should we call the Galactic Police?" Sparky asked. Stitch looked at the unconscious Leroy. He looked so peaceful when he's unconscious. "...No, don't call them.

He's a wanted fugitive, so I'm assuming someone is already on their way. Besides, there's something telling me that this Leroy is...different." Stitch said as he

motioned Sparky to help pick Leroy up and take him the the house.

After ten minutes

Leroy was struggling. tossing and turning what suddenly, "Sam!" Leroy yelled as he awoke from his deep slumber. "The dim light pierced his eyes as he

opened them. He felt cool, fresh air on his heated fur, which made him want to look around at his surroundings, but said black eyes could barely see."What

happened?," he asked himself, "Where am I? "Oh, good. You're awake." a voice greeted. Leroy turned to the hall and saw his look-a-like standing there.

"Cousin Stitch?" Leroy asked in confusion. "Hey, Leroy. Trying to escape prison?" Leroy was processing the question when he heard, "Finally… you're

awake," "The hell?!," Leroy shouted, confused by the voice and turns around, "Sparky?" A few more minutes past in silence, until Leroy steadily regained his

sight. Finally, he could recognize the blurred silhouette, which made him curse mentally and jump up in the bed. "Sparky? Stitch? What happened?", his mind

added. Leroy felt a paw touching his shoulder to push him back to lying down again. "Don't move, you're still recovering. Just relax," Stitch said and sat back

down in his chair, which was placed near the bed Leroy was on. Leroy signs and looks around himself. He noted it was past nightfall and that the source of the

dim light was a small, almost barely noticeable. A few white candles in the room."Hmm… where are we?" he snorted, although he knew exactly where they

were. "My room," Stitch admits honestly, "You'd better rest." "Why am I here?" Leroy finally calmly asked them. "Because you're not lying on the ground

during this storm," Stitch chuckles. "Or do you prefer the ground? We can arrange that, you are in my bed after all." _'…Why am I so tense? So...nervous?'_ Leroy

thought. "What about your family?" he asks Stitch. "Don't worry. We're in my room in the Bed-And-Not-Breakfast," Stitch states. The rest of the night passed in

silence. With Leroy's wounds severe as they are, had him in a light dowse. Severe enough for Stitch to decide to close his eyes and catch up on his well

deserved sleep after his weeks of hell. Said Leroy on the other hand was confused and perplexed about the whole situation, while constantly sighing angrily

and growling a lot, but half and hour or so had passed and Leroy found his actions annoying, as well as unsuccessful. One last sigh was let loose, as his gaze

in the ceiling softened and he closed his eyes, feeling the overpowering exhaustion.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review. Sorry this chapter was short.

Deathmetal180: The doppelgangers finally together. Follow the story to find out what happened next. This is gonna be good.

Quanktumspirit: Hit that like button like there's no tomorrow

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story. You won't regret it. I promise.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	4. The Argument (Pt1): Leroy's Feelings

Heh, heh, heh. I knew you'd be back! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, Ch. 4 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

"Hey... Hey... Leroy, it's time to wake up. Leroy!" a voice yelled, pulling the dark red-furred experiment from his – oh, so desired – sleep. _'Huh?'_, he thought to

himself while opening his eyes. A frown, accompanied by big black eyes and blue shades of fur stood a tad too close to his face. "Stitch... what do you want?"

he asks tiredly. "I brought you food, shouldn't you be more grateful? At least a little bit," Stitch answered and placed a plastic tray on the nightstand. _'Oh... so _

_he isn't planning to starve me to death. Great...he probably would want me to pay him back if I did this,'_ Leroy thought inwardly. "Like I need it..." Leroy slightly

mumbles angrily, "I don't need to eat. I'm an experiment and we can survive on the scarcest of things." "Yeah, but your recovering so you need to eat to get

your strength back. Right?" Stitch pointed out as Leroy turns his head to the side, "Hmm." "Just take the food," Stitch gives him the tray. "I'm not hungry,"

Leroy counters. "Do you think I'm an idiot?! Of course I know you are. Now eat up so you can heal quickly!" Stitch exclaims, sitting on the chair next to the bed,

crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And what do you care if I'm healed or not?!" Leroy's eyes shimmered, an unusual feeling welling up inside him. What did

he care, anyway? They were rivals, weren't they? So Stitch could have used this chance to dispose of his opponent. Namely Leroy... Or called the Grandcouncil

Woman and Leroy could've been on a trip back to the asteroid prison. But he didn't. Why? Why didn't he do it? There has to be reason? Does he want Leroy to

do something? Stitch remains adamant, "Just take the food damn, please." `Leroy had to bite his tongue and hold his pride like a mad dog... "Listen... I don't

want you dying here, I've got enough problems as it is," Stitch finally admits out loud. Leroy lost his words for a few seconds, not sure how to respond. His

mind replayed the words in his head. _'I don't want you dying,'_ his heart thumped a bit harder as the words echoed in his head. Regaining once again the ability

to speak, Leroy frowned again. "Fine. Whatever," he murmured, looking in the opposite direction. Not really sure why, he felt the urge to avoid Stitch's eyes at

the moment. Leroy sat up, wincing from the pain. His fur burned and slightly charred, making him hiss. Sure his whole body was severely damaged, he

inspected his fingers. His arms were bandaged from the tips of his fingers to his elbows and probably bared the worst marks from the landing. Leroy had tried

to protect himself from the unexpected crash landing and the speed of the ship seemingly abandoned him...Like he was flung out of the ship. The sensitive,

swollen skin on his back protested when he tried to nudge to the side. _'How... how did I get myself in this anyway?!'_ Leroy sighs and took a glance at Stitch,

startled to find out that the experiment was also watching him. Almost like he was waiting for him to do something, anything. Stitch had observed Leroy sit up

and examine his fingers, feeling a slight hint of guilt. "Whadda you want?" Leroy snorted. Stitch didn't respond, simply placed the tray on top of the fuming

Leroy's lap - a bowl of soup, two slices of bread and a cup with what seemed to be tea, it had some honey in it and along with some coconut cake and a small

cup of coffee. With an eyebrow lifted, Leroy turns to Stitch with a questioning glare. "What are you looking like that at me for? There's um some honey in it, it 'll

warm you up... Go ahead. Eat. Eat away," Stitch speaks and made a slight nudge to the right, shifting his gaze. Leroy sat silent for a moment, after which

chose to proclaim further arguments as useless. Nodding to himself, he took the spoon in his right hand and started eating. A couple of minutes later, the bowl

was empty and the only thing left from the bread and cake were some crumbs on the tray and all over the covers. Leroy finished the tea and lifted the glass of

coffee and drained it in one gulp, a muted "Aah" escaping his mouth as the smooth surface parted with his lips. "See? I told you that you were hungry! Mama

knows and Mama tried." Stitch said triamphantly, then went into deep thought. _'Maybe I can find __something in Jumba's ship? Ointment, First aid kit or...' _"What

the hell are you doing?" Stitch shouted as Leroy stood up shakily on his legs, tearing him away from his thoughts. "Leaving. Like hell I'm staying here!" Leroy

yelled in response. An angry scowl was placed upon his face, sharpening his features. Stitch shook his head and stood up, pushing him back to the bed. With

the air kicked out from his lungs, Leroy gasped and wincing from the impact – his burned skin screeched furiously. "STITCH, I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! I

CAN HANDLE MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!" "I DON'T care. You're getting it anyway!" Stitch replied as calmly as he could. "I know you ran away from the prison!

Like hell that wasn't predictable. You can barely go anywhere! Just look at what happen. You lost the air from your lungs not that long ago! But if you still insist

on going, I'm going after you and then drag your sorry ass back to the bed again and again and pound the living daylights outta you! Do you understand how

injured you are!" Leroy glared daggers at his nemsis, fuming mentally. Growling silently in his throat, Leroy snorted. "Asshole..." he sighed, feeling frustrated

for the first time after escaping his hell. "What is there to do around here anyway?" he asked in a calm tone after several minutes passed. "Until you get

better, the only thing you can do is shut the hell up and rest." Stitch said sternly. "It is far too dangerous for you to be walking in the condition you're

in.""Stitch... I'm part wild beast, I need my freedom. You can't keep me cooped up in here," Leroy retorts sternly. "You should know that feeling. It's still inside

you. The part that wants to break and destroy, you know I'm right." Leroy shouted. "Yes, I know because I feel like that sometimes, but right now, your life is

more important than your freedom. I also know that you can suppress that feeling at anytime, because that's what I'm doing right now, so stop whining. "

Stitch replies. "I'm not whining," Leroy protests, "Just expressing myself." "There are many ways to express yourself, that's one of the ways. It's called

whining." Stitch argues. "You can't keep me here," Leroy grumbles, "I'll get out one way or another." "Why?" both turn and spot Sparky at the door

frame. "Why are you so insisted of leaving?" Sparky asks him. Leroy looks at Sparky like he's ready to pound him. "Leroy, even if you did leave here, where are

you going to go? You have no spaceship, no vehicles, no transportation, and certainly no one to go home to." Stitch asked. Leroy thought for a moment. He

hated to admit it, but Stitch was right. The only time he paid attention to the places he was going to was the time he captured all the experiment in different

areas. Other than that, he vaguely remembers where he went. Nobody could ever loved a little twisted red devil like him. Not one could love a monster like

him. 'I'm a monster... I'm bad, evil, malicious... Evil...heh. That's not even half of it. ...For as long as I can remember, I've lived my entire life in darkness.

Darkness. Isolation. They can't even imagine the hell I've been through. I know how my life is going to be. Full of loneliness. I don't need love... Love is an

emotion. Emotions make you weak. But why then do I...' Leroy thought as he broke into tears. The drops cascading down his face. "Leroy!" Stitch

called. Sparky looked down at Leroy with high interest. 'Man...Leroy fur is truly a remarkable color. He's so...more of a man than I first noticed. 'While Sparky

was looking at Leroy, Leroy looked back at Stitch and Sparky, and finally made Sparky his main focus. Suddenly a devilish plan formed in Leroy's head, 'Hm...

This could be my ticket.' All he had to do was win the trust from Sparky, then maybe, his cousins. "Hey yellow thunderbolt, what is your name?" Leroy asked

while looking at Sparky. Sparky hovers in place and looked down at Leroy. He must admit that Leroy was one hell of a good looker, much nicer than Stitch will

ever be. Plus Sparky felt a deep pain of betrayal to Stitch and Lilo, in fact the whole Ohana thing was like a betrayal, nobody visited anybody because Lilo gave

everybody a job on the island to keep them occupied. Never once apart from the photo time, did they ever get to spend some quality time together. "My name

is Sparky, you are one of those Leroy's aren't you? The ones we had to capture?" Sparky asked him questioningly. "Yes I am. I'm the original Leroy, actually.

Anyway, I just would like to know...what do you think of this whole Earth-Ohana thing?" Leroy asked him. "They all are a whole bunch of betrayers who never

understand me," Sparky admits. Sparky speaks, "It's...it's almost as if you're-" Sparky and Leroy said at the exact same time, "Alone." Sparky looked shocked

over to Leroy who nodded. "I know that feeling. Believe me," Leroy comments as he pats a spot on the bed for Sparky. Sparky lightly descends and sits across

Leroy. He asks him, "How did you know I was going to say that?" "Like I said. I know the feeling," Leroy explains, "but... That's not true." Leroy looks down

and moves his paw over to Sparky's and his digits brushes over Sparky's, "You can trust me." Leroy said with a smile. "Can we really?" Stitch said in the

doorway. Leroy looked at him, eyes saying what he was thinking. "You can say what ever you want , but know that everything you did to us in the past no

longer matters. I want to trust you. I want you to be Ohana. I want to treat you like my family, but you have to earn trust. You need to show us that we can

trust you." "Stitch, it's not that bad. I trust him." Sparky defended. "Sparky, I have nothing against Leroy anymore, but my Ohana is very important to me. If he

wants to be apart of it, he has to show me that he cares about someone other than himself." Stitch began. "You the one to talk. You can't go a single day

without eating EVERYTHING around you. You wreck things that you can get your claws on. You "accidentally" have seizures and tend to spin out of control,

hurting everyone around you, and you think HE'S selfish?" Sparky asked, rage slowly rise. Stitch looked at him with honest eyes. "Sparky, please tell me, have

you ever been on the edge of death? I have. More times than any experiment should have to be. The only thing giving me purpose to continue living this life is

cause of my Ohana and I don't want any of them facing the challenges that I have been through." Leroy's eyes suddenly turned to thunder as he glared with

hate rising towards Stitch. He looked at him confused. Leroy quickly sat down and tied himself down, then his eyes turned from black to green and he began to

have a glitching moment, just like Stitch, only it was worse. As he electrocuted himself at least 3 times Sparky managed to calm him down again. He then glared

at Stitch with tears falling from his eyes. "Ok, so you Stitch say you have been at death's door more times than twice correct?" Leroy snapped at Stitch

madly. "Yes, but what do you know about death Leroy, nothing so-" Stitch was about to say as Leroy screamed for about 2 minutes. "I know nothing about

death! I wasn't thinking is it going to be me next! Or they're going to take me away! I have never experienced death Stitch, you blue koala bear of a idiot?!

How can you think that! I've been in worse situations than you'll ever be!" Leroy shouted at him silenced everybody as they looked at him in

confusion, Leroy cried one more time before explaining himself. "Do you remember the time all of you captured my Ohana? All the other us were banished with

Dr. Hämsterviel to exile? Well we weren't left alone after that. All of my 628 brothers were used for vile and foul experiments to see what was the best way to

kill a Leroy, they forced into me a poisonous vile so that I could never ever duplicate myself ever again. As my last brother was taken from me, do you know

what he told me? He said, 'Leader, if you ever find your real Ohana, never depart from them like they are doing to us, love them and protect them as best as

you can'. Do you know what I said to him? How I replied? I said 'I promise my brother, save journey into heaven', and then before anything else he was killed

with a laser in front of my eyes, none of my 628 brothers made it out with me. Not one," Leroy said with a downcast. "Leroy..." Stitch was at a loss of words.

"So don't go on and patronize me. You think you've been in hell, you don't even know the first thing about hell. Compared to my life, you've been living a life of

luxury. So don't give me that b***," he spat venomously as more tears begin to leak through his eyes, "You haven't experience what I've experience. You

haven't seen what I've seen and you expect me to believe your life is worse than mine?" Stitch just looks down as he droops his ears while Leroy comments,

"Exactly. You know nothing about me either Stitch, not one damn thing." Leroy curled around himself and continued to cry, Sparky sat next to him and comfort

him as best as he can. Stitch was gobsmacked, Leroy really has had a hard time adapting, and with seeing so many deaths already it won't be easy making

any happy memories for him. But Leroy wasn't quite finished yet. "Why? Why did they have to do that? Why did they have to kill every one of my people and

leave me alive? To carry the broken heart of my family. Knowing apart from you all I have nobody anymore and will never be able to learn to love ever again! Is

this my punishment! Being alone!" Leroy shouted before crying some more. "...Leroy please. I'm not the one that killed them. I'm sorry that has happened to

you. I'm ever more sorry to know that you all were close and that there is nothing we can do to bring them back, and you may think you are, but you're not

alone. There is family all around you. Some still don't trust you after what happened all those years ago though. I want you to be happy. Be part of an

Ohana, but"forgiveness" is important, Leroy. When you forgive someone for something, it means that you are ready to let go of that past life and start a new

one for yourself. If you hang on to it like a grudge, life will only get worse. The question that remains is, "Have yuuga forgiven yourself for what you did all

those years ago? Have you forgiven those that killed all 628 brothers of yours? If not, are you ready to forgive them? And if you have... Are you really ready to

change yourself so you can be forgiven?" Stitch asked Leroy, showing concern for his red doppelganger.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Can Leroy forgive the ones that killed his "brothers"? Follow the story to find out.

Quanktumspirit: Hitting that like button will make us all very happy.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story. If you don't, you'll be missing out!

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	5. The Argument (Pt2): Stitch's Decision

Heh, heh, heh. I knew you'd be back! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, Ch. 5 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

"How can I?" Leroy asks. He sits up and looks at Stitch, "How can I learn to trust any of you? For all I know, you might have called that fucking bitch of a Grand

Councilwoman and she could right now be sending her ships down to capture me. You see, trust works both ways, Stitch. Both ways." Leroy comments.

"You're a wanted fugitive. It's possible that she has already sent someone after you, like when Gantu was sent after me, so I don't have to tell her. Even if I

wanted to, I wouldn't have done it right away." Leroy looked at Stitch. "What do you mean by that?" Leroy asked. "You want us to trust you? Well, you have to

have time to show us that you want trust, and do you honestly think that you could show us that you want that trust if I called The Galactic Feds on you?"

Stitch asked sternly. Leroy sat for a moment to think about the question. Stitch shot back, "Exactly." Sparky looks at Leroy speaks and earns the

attention of both Leroy and Sparky, "So what do you think about this then... If you can do a good deed tomorrow, we might introduce to the rest of the

Ohana." "But?" Leroy asks him with a raised eyebrow. "But...If I see you go back to your old ways," Stitch warns him, "Anything that gives me doubt about you.

Then you'll be a prisoner again. Got it?" "Got it," Leroy comments and Stitch shakes his head, "Not good enough." He extends his paw out, "Let's shake on

it."Leroy looks at the paw and then back to Stitch. He grabs the paw and shakes it, "There. I swear I'll do a good deed tomorrow." "Good." Stitch finished as

Nani walked in. "Hey, how you holding up?" Nani asked Stitch. "I'm fine...for now. Well, better get some rest. Got a big day ahead of us." Stitch said, his eyes

still on Leroy. As Stitch closes the door, Sparky looked at Stitch with an "all-knowing" grin. Stitch stared back in confusion. "What?" Stitch asked braking the

silence. "...You so like him." Sparky blurted, making Stitch blushed. "S-Sparky, I do not." "Yes, you do. I saw that look you gave him." Sparky told. "Look, let's

just worry about what we are getting into." "Why?" Sparky asked with curiosity. "Truth be told...I don't want to send him away." Stitch answered. Sparky

nodded, agreeing with Stitch and the two friends started for bed. Leroy couldn't help but wonder...Wonder about Stitch. _'Why is he plaguing me so?' _He closes

his eyes and soon falls asleep.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Oh, what will tomorrow bring? Follow the story to find out.

Quanktumspirit: Everything is out of wack that soon, it would be politically incorrect to not press that like button.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story. Nuff said.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	6. Lilo & Sam

Welcome back, my friends! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, Ch. 6 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

_Next day..._

Stitch wakes up early and leaves the house. He hopes that Leroy hasn't already caused havoc, mayhem or anything of the sort. He really wants to believe

Leroy, but...another part of him thinks Leroy is lying. That's why he wanted to see if Leroy was willing to change, to see if there is good in him. Leroy wakes up

to the smell of breakfast. "Hey, Leroy." Sparky said, holding a tray of breakfast. Leroy sniffs the tray and asks Sparky with a glare, "What this? Is there poison

in it or something?" "Nothing of the sort," Sparky protested, "just thought you'd like some food." Leroy smiled and took the food and began eating. "Where

Stitch?" "Probably, on his way back." Sparky tells Leroy. Leroy tilts his head in confusion, "So, has he told you what he wants me to do first?" Sparky shakes his

head, "No. He even kept it a secret from me. But...I'm sure whatever it is, it won't be too hard." "...Hey, Sparky. Can I ask you something?" Leroy asked. "Sure,

go ahead. Whatever you want. Just ask away," Sparky rambles. Leroy opened his mouth to say something, but stop. Sparky knows there was something

bothering with Leroy, "What? What is it? You can tell me? "No, it's nothing. Never mind. It's nothing important," Leroy quickly speaks, "Really. It's nothing."He

goes back to eating his food. Sparky looked at Leroy. "...OK, if you need me, I'll be in the-" Just as he finished, Stitch walked through the door. "Good morning

Stitch," Sparky said as Leroy waves with his mouth full of food. "Good Morning, Sparky, Leroy." Stitch greeted. "So what do you want me to do first?" Leroy

asked, eager to get started. "How about assisting an elderly person to cross the street," Stitch thought as he taps his cheek with his finger as he

thought. "No, that's too easy." Sparky commented. "Fixing a car?" Stitch asks Sparky. "No, something simpler than that." Sparky commented. "Then what do

you have in mind?" Stitch finally asks Sparky as he was getting irked with this whole guessing game thing. As they were discussing what Leroy should do,

Leroy looked outside and saw a ship land near the house. "...Oh no. Shit! Stitch, Sparky, hide me." Leroy shouted as he ran for the door, Stitch and Sparky

following behind. "What's going on?" Stitch asked. "They're here." Leroy answered. "Already? They can't be. Not now." Sparky said panicking. "I just saw the

ship land." Just then, a came to the door. "Yes?" Nani greeted the guard. "Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen experiment 629?" The guard pondered. "629?

I've never heard of it." Nani answered. As that was going on, Leroy hid under the bed. "Don't say anything about me." Leroy pleaded. "We have a 626." "Oh,

may I speak with it?" the guard asked. ""Stitch, could you come here for a sec." Nani called. Stitch came to the door and the guard was astounded that he

found the home of the Hero Of Space. "Stitch! What a surprise to see you." The guard greeted. "Yes, it is. What can I do for you?" Stitch greeted back. "Well,

I'm looking for 629." "What do you want with Leroy?" Stitch inquired. "So, Leroy's here?" Stitch cursed himself for letting that loose. The guard walked past

Stitch and took off the helmet. He was a handsome guard for someone of scaly decent. "Leroy! Leroy...are you here, Leroy?" The guard called out. "Leroy,

yuuga have a visitor." Sparky said, dragging Leroy. "Hey! What did I tell you!" Leroy yelled. He then turned his attention to the guard, who was looking back at

him. Leroy gasped. "...Sam?" Sam and Leroy yelled, happy to see each other. "Leroy! You're OK!" Sam said happily. Leroy licking Sam's face. "What are you

doing here?" Stitch, Sparky and Nani were all lost in everything that just transpire. Sparky asks, "Who's Sam?" Stitch asks, "Better question is why is he

here?" "Oh right. I haven't told you about him. Stitch, Sparky, this is Sam. He is one of the G.F guards that watched over me during my imprisonment. He told

me that he believe that most of the prisoners, including myself, are not bad aliens at all. Just misunderstood and that we would do anything for attention,

which in my case, it was true. At the time, I thought I was doing good, but after hearing my story, he told me that it wasn't my fault that I didn't know

Hamsterville was the evil one and I was just doing his bidding. For once in my life, I felt like someone understood me. He became the first person to be come

my friend, that wasn't an experiment by Jumba. Later on, he believed that I deserved freedom and busted me out. I was able to get away without anyone else

noticing, and I crashed here. So I have him to thank for it, but what are you doing here?" Leroy questioned. "Grand Councilwoman sent me after you. As a solo

mission. I took it because it would give me the chance to see you again." Sam answered. Leroy hugs him again, "I still can't believe it that you're here." Sam

pets Leroy, "Easy now... If I go back and they see any traces of you on me, they'll send a squad here to look for you." "Well, nice to meet you, Sam." Stitch

said, Sparky nodding in agreement. "You want to help us think of a good deed Leroy can do?" Sparky inquired. "What kind of good deed?" Sam asked. Stitch

sighs, "Good question... We've been trying to think of some but... They're not cutting it." Sam thinks for a moment and then a light bulb went *ding* "Have you

tried thinking outside the box?" Sam asked. "What do you mean by that?" All turn to Nani, who they had forgotten was there. "Well, I mean good deeds don't

necessarily have to be here on Earth." Sam explains. "Go on," Stitch asks as Sparky lean in to hear his suggestion. "It also doesn't have to be right now. It

could come later." Sam added. "STITCH!" A voice yelled from behind the door. Stitch was confused at the sound. "Ugh, what now?" Stitch groaned. All of a

sudden... "I'm home, Stitch!" Lilo shouts as she walks through the door and sees everyone, including Leroy, which she frowned upon. "Shit." Stitch cursed,

knowing how complicated things are about to get. "...Heh, heh. Hi Lilo." Lilo glares at Stitch, pointing to Leroy, "What is he doing here?" "You know...just

hanging around." Stitch said nervously. Lilo then looked at the guard. "Who is that?" Lilo asked hoping Stitch wasn't already a suspect for a murder. "Sam,"

Leroy simply stated, "he's my friend. Got a problem with that?" She turns to him, "I've a problem with him now." "Please, Lilo. He's not here to harm us." Sparky

spoke out. "I'm not so sure... He deceived us before when he made himself look like Stitch," Lilo said as she glares at him. "I'm not having it. I'm calling the

Grand Councilwoman," she speaks as she begins to leave the room. "Lilo, no!" Stitch yells and ran after her. They were on the top of the stairs when Stitch

grabbed her shoulder. "Let go, Stitch." Lilo commanded. "Naga. Must help cousin Leroy." Stitch replied. "Stitch! Let go." During the struggle, Lilo accidentally

stepped on Stitch's foot, causing him to yelp and let go of her shoulder. Stitch rolled down the steps, hitting his head on each step. "Stitch!" Lilo yelled as she

ran back down to him. "Stitch... Oh my god," Lilo runs down the stairs and looks at him, "Stitch, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." "Stitch!" Leroy and

Sparky called out as they ran to him. "Move out of the way, little girl." Leroy tells Lilo, pushing her out of the way. "Stitch...Stitch you all right," Leroy calls out

and Stitch nods, "Yeah...just tired." "Stitch, are you sure you are ok?" Lilo asked. "Yeah, I'm OK. I'm fluffy." Stitch answers and knocks out. This time Lilo pushed

Leroy and holds Stitch, she stands up and runs to where Jumba is. "Jumba! Jumba!" she shouts as she goes over to Jumba's Lab. "Jumba, where are you!?"

she asks as she looks around. Jumba turns to see Lilo. "Little Girl! Is home from travels in California?" Jumba asks his human friend. Lilo answers with urgency

in her voice, "Later...Can you check on Stitch?! I think something is wrong with him." umba didn't take more than a second to figure out what is wrong. "6-2-6 is

unconscious. He'll wake up later. Is nothing to worry about." Lilo sighs in relief, "That's good." She turns serious, "Jumba... Do you know that Leroy was

here?" Jumba looks at her with a face of horror. "What did you say?" She repeats herself, "Leroy is here. Stitch and Sparky had him in the house. Don't know

how long he has been here, but one thing is for sure. They want him to stay." She shakes her head, "I don't get it... Don't they remember how bad he was all

those years ago?" "Why do you care about what happened in the past?" Lilo looks up to see Sparky. She speaks, "Because...I almost lost my ohana. That's

why." She adds, "So excuse me for not throwing Leroy a welcome to the family party." "Well, we are not dead are we? Leroy wants to be apart of our Ohana

and Stitch and I were trying to figure out a good deed he could do to prove that a family is what he wanted, which you would have known if you had let us

explain before jumping to conclusion." Sparky shot back. "I can't help it. He tried to destroy us before, how do we know if he truly changed or not? I'm not

convinced that he turned a new leaf," she counters. "Sorry...not buying it. Even if he didn't know, it doesn't change the fact what he did was bad. For all we

know he could be planning something right now," she states. Stitch starts to open his eyes, and heard all of the commotion. "Why can't you give him a

chance?" Sparky asked, Leroy, Nani, and Sam standing in the door way. "Give me one good reason why I should." Sparky thought for a moment, but to be

honest, he just met the real Leroy this morning. His ears drooped down, knowing he didn't have anything. "Exactly!" "Lilo stop that. You should just give him a

chance!" Stitch argued. "Oh yeah? Then, you give me one good reason why I should." Stitch already knew the answer to that. "Put him in my shoes. If he was

adopted, is he any more different from me?" She thought for a moment, knowing that Stitch was right, and speaks, "Fine, I give. But...If I see something isn't

right, then I'm going to call the Grand Councilwoman. Okay, no second, third or fourth chance. Agreed?" Sparky and Leroy smiled. "Don't worry. You won't be

disappointed." Leroy said happily. "Good, now if you will excuse me, I have to go rest my head!" Stitch replies. Lilo just gave him a small nod as they leave with

Nani behind her. Leroy, Sam and Sparky were left with Jumba to reflect on what just happened.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Things are getting juicy! Follow the story to find out more.

Quanktumspirit: The like button is there for a reason people! Click it!

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	7. What Just Happened?

Hooray, you came back! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. On with the story, Ch. 7 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

5 hours later

"Ugh, uh, huh." Stitch starts to slowly wait up. "Stitch," he turns and sees Leroy by his side. "Leroy?" he asks questioningly. _'Has he been there the entire time I _

_was out?' _He smiles, "Nice to see you're up." Stitch sits up and looks around, "Where is everybody else?" Leroy answers, "Gone to bed maybe or out." Stitch

looks down, "How long have I been out?" Leroy comments, "A few hours or so. How you feeling?" Stitch replies, "Good. Thanks for asking." "So..." Stitch said.

"So..." Leroy adds. "You stayed behind?" Stitch asked his red doppelganger. Leroy nods, "Yeah." He looks down, _'Why do I feel like I need to avoid his eyes again? _

_What is wrong with me?' _"Lilo wanted to stay, but she has some serious jet lag. So...she's probably still out," Leroy explains while avoid his eyes, which Stitch

noted. "...OK, what about Sparky?" "Giving Sam the grand tour of the island," he said as he hands him a tray of food. "Here...thought you might be hungry after

not eating for a few hours," he speaks. Stitch looks at Leroy, noting that he is giving food to him. "...Thanks, and Nani?" "Out with... What was that guy's name

again... Harry... Danny? Dave?" Leroy ponders on the name. "David, there we go. She went out with that David guy," he adds. "Ah, and you?" Stitch asked,

thinking to himself, 'I gotta hear this.' Leroy was caught off guard by the question, "What do you mean?" "Why didn't you go with them?" Stitch answered.

"Sparky," he simply said. "What?" Stitch didn't understand what Leroy meant. "Sparky said that if I watched over you and took care of you; that might, _m__ight_

count as my good deed. To be honest, I didn't even wanted to do this because I didn't know if I was doing it right," he admits. "Basically, Sparky forced me to

stay when I wanted to be around Sam," he adds. "Uh-huh, and how did he force you to do that?" Stitch continued, deciding to see exactly where this

conversation would go. "Well...he said either do it or call the Feds here," he said seriously. "I'm not going back to that place ever again," he adds. "Anything

else?" Stitch asks. "No, that is pretty much it. Nothing else to add," Leroy responds. "OK. Tell me then. Why do you keep looking away from me?" Stitch asked.

"and be honest." Leroy looks at him and then back down, "I don't know..." "Leroy, tell the truth. Come on," Stitch states and Leroy looks at him, "That is the

truth. Okay?" Leroy looks back down and Stitch speaks, "Come on Leroy. Leroy, look at me. Come on, how can I see your eyes if you don't even look at me."

Stitch immediately stops his mouth in realization of what he just said. _'Did I just say that out loud? Please tell me, he didn't hear me.' _Leroy looks to him, "Why are

you so interested in my eyes anyway? Stitch slightly blushes, "Because... I like seeing them." "Really?" Leroy felt his heart thumps again, "You... You like my

eyes? Like seeing them?" Stitch nods, "Yeah. They...they're...Amazing. No, even more than that. I like your eyes. They're beautiful, so very beautiful." Leroy

lightly giggles, "Sparky said you had a sense of humor, but I didn't think you'd be this funny." "He said that about me?" Stitch asked. "I didn't know that." Leroy

nods with a big smile, "Yeah...he said that when you were out." They stared at each other for a bit. They didn't know what was happening between them, but

they couldn't stop smiling. Stitch smirks, "Sparky can be funny at times too." Leroy leans in and speaks, "Really?" Stitch nods, "Yeah." He tells him all of the

funny stories about him and other members of the Ohana. Both were laughing, having a good time. Stitch pats a spot on the bed and Leroy agrees as he goes

over to it and sits next to him. They began sharing more happy moments and laughing too. Then both turn and their noses brushed against one another,

suddenly...the laughing just died as they stay in the position. They looked into each others eyes once more. Stitch finally followed his urge to pounce on Leroy.

"Woh, What is that about?" Leroy asked? Stitch couldn't hear Leroy, his mind was too busy with other things. _'His fur...It feels softer than mine is.' _He slowly

moves his claws through the fur as he feels Leroy's body, _'His body...so... So...' _He couldn't even finish it as he was pulled out of his thought when he heard

Leroy moans. Stitch smirks, _'So...he likes this.' _Stitch looks down and Leroy said, "Stop...please." Stitch didn't listen to Leroy's plea. Instead, Stitch countered it

by saying, "Why? You said it yourself. You're a wild beast. So am I. You need your freedom. So do I." Stitch leans over and kisses his lips. He felt Leroy tense up

first, but he slowly loses his rigidity as he complies in the kiss. Leroy opens his eyes and pushes Stitch off him, "What are you doing?" He wipes his mouth,

"Why did you do that?" Stitch replies, "Don't play dumb, you liked it." Leroy states, "Not really. I-I don't like things that way." Stitch sees he was being honest,

"Oh...I'm sorry. I...I didn't know." Leroy looks down, "I...I better go." Leroy begins to leave but stops when Stitch calls him, "Leroy." He turns to Stitch, "Sorry for

that." Leroy sighs, "I'm sorry for sending you the wrong signals." He adds, "This stays between us, Stitch. Don't tell anyone else about this, okay?" "Okay,"

Stitch said as his ears droop. "Promise?" Leroy asks him. "What?" Stitch asks. "Promise me," Leroy repeats himself. "Promise," Stitch replies confused as Leroy

feels the room. As Leroy left, Stitch was left to think about if it was the right decision. "Should I have kissed him? More to the question, Do I..." Stitch stopped.

He wasn't sure where to go at this point. Leroy leans against the door. He looks down and was confused with what had happened. He mutters, "Maybe I

should just..." He stops as he slides down to the floor and rubs his face, "Why? Why would he do that to me? What was that all about?" Leroy touches his lips,

"Why would he kiss me? What is this feeling I'm having?" Stitch walks over to the door and was about to open it, but stops as he retracts his paw. He sighs as

he leans on the door and slides down to the floor. He grabs his face as he tries to figure out what to do. He sighs in defeat as he places his left paw on the

door. "Leroy..." Leroy turns to the door and puts his right paw on it, unintentionally synchronizing the hands. "Stitch..."

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: They Kissed!? Follow the story to find out what happens to these two experiments

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button. It's all I'm going to say :D

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	8. Dark And Deceitful Eyes

It's a party up in here! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. On with the story, Ch. 8 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

Suddenly, the door swung open. "We're back." Yelled Sparky returning with Jumba, Pleakley, and Sam. Sparky notices Stitch not on the couch. "Where's Stitch?"

Sparky asked Leroy as he walked in the room. "He's back in his room." "So, what happened while we were gone?" Sam asked his best friend. "After Stitch woke

up he ate and we talked," Leroy said with a shrug, "nothing out of the ordinary." He asks, "And you guys?" "It was fabulous." Sparky shouted, with his hands

in the air. As Sparky went on, Leroy's mind went elsewhere. It wondered on the fact that his targets in years past has given him a chance. It wondered to Sam

and Sparky being very good friends and how they showed that they cared about him as much as they did each other. His mind finally settled on Stitch, who just

a few minutes ago, gave Leroy his first kiss. Did it mean something? "Leroy...Leroy? Are you listening?" he turns to Sparky, "Huh?" "Are you okay?" Leroy nods

to that. "You sure?" Sam asks him. "Yes, I'm fine. Really," Leroy stated annoyed. "Mm-hm, what ever you say." Sparky commented and made his way over to

Stitch's bedroom opening the door. "Hey, CUZZZ!" Sparky greeted. "Hey, Sparks. How was the walk?" Stitch greeted back. "Oh, it was fabulous, got to tell you

all about it, but first, tell me what happened between you and that delicious hunky chuck of Cherry Pie we all know as Leroy." Sparky shouted. Stitch thought

for a moment and listed, "Woke up. Ate. Talked. Laughed. Rest. Pretty much sums everything up." "Wait, Laughed? I didn't imagine you laughing." Sparky

commented. "Yeah...Speaking of which, did you tell him I was funny?" Stitch remembered. "Hey, a conversation has to start somewhere, right?" Sparky

defended. "Still, I believe something went on between when you laughed and when you rested. He thought deeply as he rubs his chin, _'Should I tell him I kissed _

_Leroy?' _"No...nothing went on," Stitch said as he faces Sparky. Sparky at Stitch with an "Are you serious?" face. "Stitch, don't you know you're not a very good

liar. I can see it in your eyes. You remember Nosy, right? He has the ability to tell what you have done or plan to do. You know what is going to happen if I get

him to come over here, so either you tell me and we keep it to ourselves or I can have Nosy broadcast it to the entire family, including all 626 of our other

cousins." Sparky said with a smile on his face.

In living room

Leroy sat on the couch, contemplating his position. "What was going to happen to him? What is going to happen if they found out about the kiss?" He thought

to himself. "So you have changed...Leroy." A voice said. Suddenly, he felt pain like his head caught on fire, as if he was burning alive, but his body was

paralyzed. He put his claws to his head, staring at Sam in serious pain. "You are a disgrace to he Ohana name Leroy, you will die all alone with nobody to care

for... no I will not. I will try to help our Ohana... after everything what you have done you expect them to forgive you? You might as well kill all of them... No, I

won't...you can't make me...I WILL NOT HARM THEM ANY MORE!" Leroy screamed at himself. Suddenly, the evil side of him, which he has been trying to fight off,

had formed an image of himself appearing next to him. This Leroy was maroon and had yellow eyes. "Leroy, you are part monster. You will never be part of a

Ohana. They fear the very name of you. You can't escape it." he began. "After everything we have done to them? All of us deserve death or torture if nothing

else." Leroy said to his dark self. "Then, why are you still here? Why have hundreds perished, yet you still live on? Why has nobody bothered to help you end

your life? Why has Stitch not killed you? Or better yet, why hasn't Sparky kicked you out yet?" Dark Leroy asked mad. "Leroy? Who are you talking to?" Sam

asked his frightened friend. "He's back." Leroy said, looking toward the couch. Sam didn't see anything. "Who?" "The evil in me, Sam, like a glitch inside of an

experiment. I speak with him frequently. It comes in handy when you are stuck in jail for years and have nobody else to talk to. It...has a mind of his own.

Sometimes, he can even take me over, so be on your guard. He argues with me over the littlest things. For example, the flowers in that vase." Leroy explained.

Sam looks over to the vase, then back at Leroy, confusion written on his face. "I could say that they are really beautiful co-." Leroy said calmly before his eyes

turned to black and an evil laugh came from his mouth. "These smelly stubs of shit? You are such a blind weakling. These are the ugliest ducks that ever swam

the ocean. You should flush them down into the water system of the island." Leroy snapped, grabbing a hold of Sam's plasma gun and shot the flowers to dust.

Leroy quickly stopped himself, gaining back control of his body, and curled up, with more fear in his eyes then before. He shivered and started to cry over the

dead flowers. As he was sure that the evil inside him was under control, he turned back to Sam. "From the entire Ohana, I fear this evil the most. I don't know

how bad he can turn, and frankly, I don't wish to find out," Leroy said. "How can we prevent him from returning?" Sam asked. "Sadly, I don't know. The only

thing I can think of is to think of different things that don't have pain, cruelty, death or any other bad memories. If I correct, then the evil in me feeds on them

and would have full control over everything I do. It might turn so bad that my living soul would die and the evil would take me over forever. It never happened

before and I hope it won't happen." Leroy said. Sam stood still, silently watching as Leroy picked up the flowers and put them in another vase. He only spoke

up when he saw him pouring some water into the vase. "Umm..Leroy?" he asked as Stitch and Sparky came into the room. "What the hell happened hear?"

Stitch asked, but figured it out. They all stood in silence as Leroy kept watering the dead flowers. Stitch wondered if that should count as his good deed, but

then again, he wouldn't be doing that if he hadn't destroyed them in the first place. There was something else bothering Stitch. The threat Sparky had placed

on him. He had yet to give him an answer. Was Sparky to be trusted with a secret like this? Sam speaks, "Sorry, my gun was malfunctioning and Leroy here

saved me from being blasted." He turns to Leroy, "Isn't that right?" Leroy took a few seconds before nodding, "Yes. I'm sorry about the flowers though." Stitch

waves his hands, "It's okay." Sam speaks out, "Leroy and I are just going out for a bit. I've got to talk with him." He goes over to Leroy, who follows Sam, and

both leave the house.

Outside...

"Is there anybody apart from Sparky, Stitch and me that you trust enough to talk to?" Sam asked Leroy. Leroy turns as he hears a snicker, "Who?" He sees

himself leaning against a tree, "How about that big fat fish face guy and his walking stick insect of an octopus?" Sam sees Leroy focus on the tree and asks,

"What? What do you see?" Leroy shakes his head, "Um... Nothing, nothing." He speaks, "We should go to Jumba and Pleakley" "Jumba and Pleakley! Good

idea, Leroy," Sam said happily. Leroy turns and sees that his evil version was closer to him. "Ah, shit! Don't you dare do that!" He laughs, "What are you going

to do about it? and you've got to be kidding me about those two. They can't tell the difference between a disguise and crap. You expected them to help?"

"Good point," Leroy states as he takes out Sam's gun and shoots the other Leroy. It goes right through him and destroys a few palm trees. He shakes his

head, "You shouldn't have done that." Sam asks shocked, "Leroy, what are you doing?" Leroy turns and sees the other Leroy there. He brings the gun at him

and speaks, "Don't you dare come closer to me. Move and I'll shoot." Sam raises his hands up, "L-Leroy, it's me, Sam!" Leroy could only sees his other self

there as he eggs him on, "Come on, come on. Shoot me, you know you wanna." Leroy shakes his head in fear. "If you dare try anything, I'll kill you. Right here!

Right now!" "LEROY! Please put the gun down." Sam shouted, tears rushing down his face. Stitch and Sparky come outside to see what the commotion was

about. "Hey...LEROY! What the hell are you doing?" Stitch shouts. "Stay away from him." Leroy commands. "Again, what are**_ YOU_ **going to do about it?" "Sorry

for doing this." Sparky told him as he took his electric hand and placed it on Leroy's shoulder, shocking Leroy, making him lose the gun. Sam quickly grabs the

gun, sets it on stun and fires it. The blast stuns Leroy as Sam walks over to him, "It's for your own good." Leroy's eyes close as Sam picks him up over his

shoulder and walk over to Jumba's lab. Sam goes through the door and sees Pleakley watching some fashion show while Jumba was working on something.

Jumba looks up and takes off his goggles. "What seeming to be problem?" "It's Leroy... I think there is something wrong with him," Sam states as he places

Leroy on the table. Before any of them could move, Leroy quickly sits up and had already taken Sam's gun. He aims at the TV and fires it, destroying it. He

moves the gun over to Jumba as Pleakley cowers from nearly dying and Sam watches unsure of what to do. Jumba laughs at the destructive creation. "Little

experiment is being very bad. I am very proud." Jumba tells. "J-Jumba, I need...your help with something." Leroy said, being somewhat hesitant, which was

unusual for any of Jumba's experiments, especially those made after 6-2-6. "What is it, little one?" Jumba asked with sincere curiosity. "Well, I've been feeling

somewhat strange around Stitch lately. I've never had to think about anything anyone ever says, but every time I talk with him...I...feel strange. Jumba looked

at Leroy confused, 'Leroy actually has feelings for somebody? No, that's got to be a joke,' As Jumba thought to himself, Leroy's evil fought his way back forward.

Leroy quickly tied himself down, his eyes turning black as he screamed. Stitch and Sparky quickly entered and saw Leroy tied down on a operating table, his

eyes were changing color at a speed that frightened them all. "That is all lies, Leroy loves nobody, he is a heartless killing machine, just like you wanted Stitch

to be. Kweesta yuuga, Jumba!" the evil Leroy laughed. "6-2-9! Cursing your creator like that. Naughty experiment! I did not teach you to use that language."

Jumba shouted angrily, slapping Leroy. "...That...was a move...you will regret!" the evil Leroy yelled back. Jumba ignored Leroy's threat and quickly he placed

Leroy in a scanner and checked his vital signs. It showed Leroy to be at a level no other experiment has reached. "Oh no, Leroy's emotions are getting out of

hand," Jumba said worried. Leroy kept his focus on Jumba, and suddenly began sharply breathing in and out before blacking out completely.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Oh man! Follow the story to find out what happens to Leroy. (I feel kind of bad for him)

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button. (So, do I)

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story. (We all do)

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	9. The Kiss Of Come Back To Me

There you are! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. On with the story, Ch. 9 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

"...Ugh...uh...what?" Leroy was regaining consciousness. "Leroy! Thank god you're OK." a distant voice said. As Leroy's eyes regained their vision, he began to

see that Stitch, Sparky, Lilo, Sam, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley all around him, smiling. "...What the hell happened?" Leroy continued to ask. "Sam had to

knock you out because you were about to attack Jumba and Pleakley," Lilo states. "What!? Why would I-" It all came back to Leroy. He remembered seeing

himself before blacking out, only this reflection had maroon colored fur and nasty black eyes, unlike his usual reflection, which was red fur and white eyes with

green pupils. "...Oh...that explains it." Jumba looked at Leroy with curiosity. "...There...is an evil in side of me...that I am trying to pin down, but somehow...It

makes its way to the surface. Jumba sighs, "Looking like experiment 6-2-9 has also acquiring 6-2-6's glitch." He adds, "You going to be staying in ship until

Jumba makes new fusion chamber. Maybe it will helping you controlling yourself.

After the chamber was finished, Leroy was placed inside it and Jumba turned on the power. Suddenly the power in the house shut off. "Aw great, what are we

going to do now?" Jumba asked mad. "Honey, don't you worry. I got this," Sparky said and quickly sent electric sparks through the machine, turning it

on. Jumba looked at Stitch, "6-2-6. Why is 2-2-1 speaking in flamboyant accent? I never programmed that." Jumba asked him blue experiment, knowing that

Stitch spent much more time with Sparky than he did. "Sparky picked it up from a gay guy he saw on the beach. He copied the accent and decided to show it to

meega. I told him, 'that voice fits you nicely.", but he took it literally and soon he started speaking like that to no end. Not only his accent, but his personality as

well. He then became 'Flamboyant Sparky' and became friends with the same guy he pick up the personality from. At the time I was joking about it, but now, I

kinda feel like it really fits him." Stitch explained. "Oh. OK. I was worried for a second there." Jumba said in relief. A calm humming filled the room as Leroy's body

was being scanned and repaired. 1%, 2%... 15%. They waited 5 hours and he was only at 30%. "I suggest we go to bed now and wait until tomorrow," Jumba

said. "You guys go. I'll stay here with Leroy," Stitch said, holding his hand. Everybody nodded, while Sparky kept the machine alive for Leroy. Stitch's

communicator suddenly jumped on. Stitch turned surprised around and saw Angel on the other end. As well his E-Mail Icon which was a parrot appeared, Stitch

opened the communicator to Angel, she looked shattered. "Aloha Boojiboo, how was your time?" Stitch asked not noticing a small detail. "Hi, Boojiboo, meega

tired, but had fun," Angel replied. As Angel focused better on her screen she spotted Stitch with parts of his fur missing. It reminded her of there few times they

had sex with each other. She tried not to show that she was jealous or hurt by the detail that he moved on. "So... um anything to tell me?" Angel asked. "Ih.

Actually, have you heard the news that Leroy broke out again?" Stitch asked. "Ih. God knows on what planet he is causing disruption. In fact my manager had

to move our film 12 planets closer to you so the Galactic Armada could protect us if Leroy turns up, so we are filming on the planet Mars. We have some good

connections down here," Angel replied. "Sweet, are you enjoying it?" Stitch asked. "Very much, I just miss you very much, Boojiboo. Did you miss me?" Angel

said. Stitch looked back at Leroy, unintentionally avoid the question. Angel looked at him confused. This wasn't normal. "Stitch?" he turns back to the device,

"You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...tired," he said, "Lilo came back and we did a lot of things. So I'm kinda exhausted after everything." _'It wasn't a complete lie _

_technically,'_ Stitch thought to himself "Oh," Angel speaks, "Sorry...I didn't know." "Not you're fault. Okay," he smiles at her and she smiles back, "Fine, well...I

can't wait to see you. Goodnight and sleep tight." She waves and end the communication. Stitch sighs and turns back to Leroy as he grabs his paw. He asks

himself, "Stitch...what have you gotten yourself into?" He looks back to Leroy and lightly rubs his face with his other hand, making a small smile seeing Leroy

like this. When he was asleep, he looks so handsome. Stitch shakes his head, _'Stop thinking like that.' _He turns back to the monitor to check on Leroy's

progress, but he sees that it is slowly declining. "What?" he asks as he looks back to Sparky. _'He is still giving the machine energy, but...why is his vitals still going _

_down?'_ Stitch thought to himself. He turns back to the monitor and sees that his vitals are dropping quicker than the machine can maintain. "No, no, no!" Stitch

yells as he grabs Leroy's face, "Leroy! Leroy!" Sparky couldn't tell what was happening because he was still operating the machine. _'What is going on?'_ he

thought. Stitch turns back and sees that the vitals were now stuck between zero and one. He turns to Leroy and shakes him, "Leroy!" _'No...I can't lose you. You _

_can't just leave me, not like this,'_ Stitch thought, _'But...what can I do?' _Then a memory hits him as he remembers Lilo reading him the story of Sleeping Beauty and

how she said it was the same when she did with Stitch. _'Could...Could a kiss really do the trick?'_ he gulps_ 'Could...Could I really do it?' _He shakes his head, 'If it

worked with me, then it'll work with him. It just has to work." He plants a kiss on him while wishing, _'Please, come back to me.' _He pulls back and checks the

monitor and sees that his vitals were going back to normal. He sighs as he sits back down, _'Never...have I felt so scared in my life that wasn't about myself.' _He

turns back to Leroy's sleeping figure, 'Does that mean...I like him like that?' He smirks, _'I wouldn't mind, but...' _His smirks turns into a frown, _'He probably doesn't _

_like me like that at all, especially, with what happen in the room.' _Sparky calls out, "Stitch, what was that?"Stitch turns to Sparky, "What?" "I saw what you did

there," Sparky sung. "Yeah, it's call mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation. Nothing else," Stitch replies. "No...I saw you. You kissed him," he points out, "well...how was

it." "It wasn't a kiss, I was reviving him because his vitals were going crazy. Weren't you paying attention?" Stitch counters. "Hey, I did and I was putting my

energy in it. But then I saw you kiss him," Sparky speaks but then rephrases it because he knew Stitch was going to say something, "I mean when you

"resuscitated" him." "That's all it was," Stitch comments as he crosses his arms over. "Mm-hm, tsk whatever you say, cousin" Sparky taunted, and jumped off

the generator, seeing that it was in proper working condition, and with Stitch headed off to bed. As they were walking back to the room, a knock came to the

door and Stitch answered. Stitch's green pupils met the purple pupils of his cousin, Nosy. "Nosy? It's 3:00 A.M. What are you doing here?" "Just thought I'd

come say hello to my cousin." Nosy answered as he walked in he doorway. Stitch looked at Sparky with a glare. "What? I didn't ask him to come." Sparky said

with a sense of honesty. "No, but you were planing to, weren't you? So I could reveal Stitch's secret crush on Leroy? Am I right or am I right?" Nosy said

confidently. "You what?" Stitch shout. "No, I wouldn't do anything like that, not to Stitch...Hey! Wait a second! You really do like Leroy, don't you?" Sparky

confirmed. 'Shit, how do I get out of this one, Deathmetal?' Stitch thought to himself.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Ooh, Stitch in trouble! Follow the story to find out what can do for him. XD

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button to save Stitch from unbearable taunting by Sparky.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	10. Evile's Back And Still Kickin!

There you are! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. On with the story, Ch. 10 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

Nosy points out, "But I got even stranger news, apparently there is a new monster on a neighboring island. Yeah, a monster. Probably a cousin or a new alien

trying to get off the Earth." "Really," Stitch speaks while mentally thanking Deathmetal as Nosy said something else, "How far is the island from here?" "Really

far," Nosy answers as he rubs his cheek, "Oh...Did you know that Angel's movie project is now on Mars. Or how about the news about-" "Wait a minute,"

Sparky interjects as he turns to Stitch, "What was this about you and Leroy?" "Sparky, not now. The Earth could be in trouble if I don't go and see what that

monster is," Stitch replies. "Yes now. I thought you said-" Sparky said but Stitch was already by the door, "So, sorry! I gotta go and save the island! Bye!" He

leaves through the door and sighs, "Great." Nosy adds, "You would think he would like to know what he is facing." Sparky turns to Nosy, "What do you mean

by that?" "Well...It's experiment 627. You know, Evile. I was going to tell him," he shrugs, "He'll find out when he gets there though." "You've got to be

kidding!" he screeches as he was about to fly after him, but Nosy stops him. "Wait, we can't leave Leroy unprotected if it is Evile." Sparky retorts, "But, we can't

leave Stitch alone with Evile either." Sparky left without a second thought. "...Well, I guess it's up to me to rally the troops." Noisy told himself and went for

Jumba's computer while Jumba was sleeping. Nosy alerted the other 623 cousins as everybody gathered at the home of Lilo where Leroy was waking up. As he

opened his eyes he saw Reuben and Nosy guarding him. "W... What happened? Where is Stitch?... WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER!" Leroy asked, but suddenly his

evil side came back again. Leroy screamed in shock and jumped on the ceiling. The other cousins looked very scared. On one hand Evil returned, only god

knows how, but on the other hand they had Leroy, who captured all of them, having an uncontrollable anger inside of him and could probably kill all of them.

Since Evile was more vicious and Stitch and Sparky were out after Evile, everybody decided to stay with Leroy and calm him down.

With Stitch

Stitch was trying to be brave, he had a plasma gun with him to stop Evile from hurting him. He heard movements behind him and he spun around, coming face

to face with Evile. He laughed hysterically as he vaporized Stitch's gun. Stitch quickly shot his paws in the air as a sign of surrender. "Why, hello cousin... Hi hi

hi, so where is this evil alien of yours?" Evile asked. "Stitch! Evile's back...and you already know." Sparky told Stitch. "Ah, you came to join him didn't you?" Evile

snickered, motioning Sparky to mimic Stitch. "Now, where that cousin of yours?" Stitch and Sparky looked at Evile confused. There weren't any other evil

experiments, so they just stood there shaking like leaves. Evile saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with threatening his cousins, so he just packed it up and

ordered them to take him to their home. They brought him home, but as they walked past Jumba and Pleakly's ship, Evile picked up a sent. It was the sent of

another vicious creature. Suddenly, from the ship they heard screams. Stitch worked out that something was going inside the ship. Quickly, Stitch ran to the

ship and opened it. Inside, Leroy's evil has awakened and the others didn't know what to do. "Stitch, we thought you stopped Evile?" The others said

confused. "No, I can help you, Leroy." Evile said. Everybody looked a him confused. Evile was smiling viciously at Leroy while he was tearing up a pillow that

was on the bed. Leroy turned to Evile. "What the hell do you want?" "I want to help you...by putting you out of your misery!" Evile said, lifting a plasma gum.

Evile started shooting and Leroy kept dodging. "Hold still." "Evile, how is this helping?" Stitch asked as they dogged there bullets. "You'll see. Ah, Leroy catch

meega," Evile said and suddenly vanished. Evil Leroy's eyes were now almost fully black as he heard it and charged after Evile, but he underestimated Evile's

speed, they ran right threw the forest faster and faster. Evile was taunting him and annoying Leroy to no extend. "You know, I had a grandmother once who

could walk 3X faster then your snails past, slow poke," Evile laughs hysterically, running faster and faster. Stitch and Sparky were quickly in the beach buggy

and shot after the two. Leroy didn't seem to stop as Evile continued to throw insults at him. They reached the top of a mountain crossing and suddenly Evile

decided to play a prank on Leroy. Leroy aimed his gun at Evile and fired a shot, destroying the crossing with Evile still on it. _"Oh shit," Evile panicked. _He may be

the most foul creature Jumba has ever created, but Leroy hit Evile's leg causing a massive wound to appear, as a result, Evile lost the ability to swim. Evile

plunged into the tolerance and screamed in pain and shock. That scream made Leroy think quickly about his evil ways. _"Excellent that no good idiot will drown and _

_die," Evil Leroy laughs inside is head. __"No, Leroy you can't let another death put you out of row, remember all your brothers? How they all died, you have to save Evile, _

_he may have annoyed you, but he is still part of the Ohana. Go save him." Leroy fought, trying to get his body back. _Leroy jumped in after Evile, but completely

forgot that he couldn't swim. "Ah! Help! Help, I can't swim!" Leroy shouted. "Good Job, Doofus! Now, we're both going to drown." Evile yelled in rage before

calling for help. Stitch and Jumba just came to the area where they saw the two monsters screaming for help. Stitch threw a rope at them. "Cousin Leroy!"

Stitch shouted as he threw the rope. Leroy grabbed ahold of the rope and Evile's arm and pulled them up to safety. As he laid Evile down, Leroy checked on his

breathing, there was none, quickly Leroy did the resuscitation moves to bring his enemy back to live. "Leroy stop it, he doesn't deserve it." Jumba said, but

Leroy still continued. After resuscitating him for 3 minutes, Evile came back round, coughing up a great amount of water before focusing on what is going on

around him. He was freezing since it was getting late again. He saw Jumba, Stitch and Leroy around him, and Jumba and Stitch glared at Leroy. "Leroy, Evile

didn't deserve to be saved," Jumba snapped. Evile felt his heartbreak by his words. He was Jumba's experiment created to bring down Stitch's ego, which

worked since Stitch was back to his original self. As Leroy saw the pain in his ancestor he grew more angry, but this time for the right reasons. "It's your fault,

Jumba! You created him with that specific program. It is in Evile's nature. That is what made him want to fight me," Leroy growled. "Why have you saved me?"

Evile asked him. Leroy glared at him at first and then spoke calmly. "Well... during our fight, you reminded me a lot of myself, somebody who is misused and

misunderstood. I just couldn't allow you to be killed like that. I lost all of my brothers by death, seeing you almost die drove me round the bend. I just couldn't

allow another member of my family die like that. We may be evil creatures, but that is what we were programmed to do. I like you, Evile, and if no one is going

to stand up for you, then I will." Leroy said. "Woh, Leroy. You're assuming too much. Sure he may be someone that causes trouble for all of us, but that

doesn't mean I love him any less than my other cousins. It's within his program to cause havoc, mainly pranking, but still, he is part of my family, no matter how

much destruction he causes. It's the things he does that make us angry. I may want to hit him sometimes, but never kill him." Stitch told Leroy. "Then, why has

nobody found him a place yet? Why was he trapped back in his pod?" Leroy asked. "Because at the time I was to evil. Thanks to you, I am a bit mellowed out

now, but where do I belong?" Evile asked. The group gave it some thought, then Leroy snipped his fingers. He knew exactly where. "Come Evile, Stitch I know

just the place for him, where he still can be evil," Leroy said. "Huh?" Stitch, Evile and Jamba asked confused. They followed Leroy to a abandoned ghost house,

Evile's eyes glowed happy as he saw all the terror instruments in here. Quickly he set himself in position and made the ghost house even more scarier then

anything before. Stitch hugged Leroy happily. "Good job, Leroy. That counts as a good deed!" Stitch said. Some tourists went through the ghost house and

were so frightened, they threw up, but it was still enjoyable. Leroy was happy that Evile found his place in the Ohana as well and wouldn't have to be

encapsulated again. He helped him take control of his anger as well. Suddenly to Leroy's surprise he saw his evil looked, with high interest, at the torture

chamber of a ghost house and back at Leroy. "C... can I help him, cousin Leroy?" Evil Leroy asked him. "Sure. Hey Evile! Is it OK if you have partner?" Leroy

called out to him. "Sure, all Ohana are welcome, Leroy!" Evile said with a smirk. Leroy started clamping up again and out came the entity known as Evil Leroy,

as a clone. Together, it and Evile made a excellent job at the ghost house. Stitch was so happy that Leroy helped stop and gave Evile a place he can call his

own. Now that is the best deed Leroy could have ever done, aside from protecting Evile from being encapsulated again.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Evile has a home! Follow the story to find out what's next for Leroy.

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	11. Stay The Night

Are you gonna stay the night? I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. This chapter would go good with song, "Stay The

Night" by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams. On with the story, Ch. 11 of, "A Change Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

_A week later..._

A knock came to the door, "Come in...Oh hey, Evile! How's the haunted house coming a long." Stitch asked his turned cousin. "It's going great. I was able to

make a whole mess of the place." Evile shouted as he sat next to Stitch. "Where is the clone?" Stitch asked. "Asleep on the couch from all the fun we had!"

Evile said with a smile. "So, what's been up with you?" Evile asked. Before Stitch could answer, Sparky floated in, hearing Evile's question, and answered for

him. "Oh, he'z been trying to think of ways to get romantic with his beloved Leroy!" Sparky sang. "Oh! Trying to get jiggy with it, huh cuz?" Evile said, elbowing

Stitch, making the former blush, which made Evile and Sparky laugh. "What? No, I'm not tryng "to get jiggy" with him!" Stitch exclaimed. "Mm-hm, whatever you

say, CUZZINN!" Shouted Evile and Sparky at the same time, giving each other a hi-five. "Come on. This isn't funny, guys." Stitch argued. "You're right. It's not

funny...IT'S FRIGGIN HILARIOUS!" Evile shouted. Suddenly, Stitch's eyes caught Leroy and they followed him into the house. Evil Leroy woke up as he smelt his

counterpart enter as. They quickly they greeted each other with a sneer. Evil Leroy pounced on Leroy and threw him into the bathroom. They heard a clutter of

things, then Evil Leroy saluted them, stole some rope and smashed the door close. The others chuckled as they heard insults flying inside there. After they

calmed down, Stitch continued with the topic where they finished it off. "As I was saying, I am not interested in romanticizing him at all. He is my cousin, not my

boojiboo." Stitch said. "Nope, don't believe it cousin. If you we're not interested, you would have called the Grand council woman by now and had his a**

shipped off to the next cell, and you haven't thought of you're first boojiboo, Angel at all in these past few days, have you?" Sparky asked chuckling. Inside the

bathroom Evil Leroy has forced Leroy and himself in the tub. They sneered at each other as they both washed one another and tried not to drown. After they

finished trying to murder each other with the hair dryer, Evil Leroy laughs the other Leroy out. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Why did you do that, anyway?" Leroy

asked his evil counterpart. "Easy Leroy. So we could go on a romantic date with our boojiboo. How about it?" Evil Leroy suggested. "Woh, boojiboo? Where did

you get that idea?" Leroy asked his counterpart. "You know." E. Leroy gave himself an all-knowing smirk. "...No, Stitch and I are not going out, and we

never will." Leroy stated. "You say that now, but later you will eventually fall for him. I already did." E. Leroy confesses. "Well, let me tell you, I'm not you." E.

Leroy looked at himself. "Don't you even dare think that. We are and what happens to me will eventually happen to you." Leroy was getting aggravated and

states, "Listen, I may like him, but only as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. That is all." E. Leroy rolls his eyes, "Sure you do." Leroy remains quiet as he

tries to leave the room, but E. Leroy places his paw on the door. "But...if you do like him as a friend, you wouldn't be mad if I took him on a date." Leroy quickly

turns to face him and angrily speaks, "As if! He would never go out with you! Stitch doesn't like you! There's no way in hell you can go out with him!" "Ah! But

then you are contradicting yourself." E. Leroy responded. Leroy looked at his clone with murderous interest. "If you think I can't get a date with him, I'm sure as

hell you are not confident enough to ask him yourself!" "I can, too!" Leroy shouted. "Then, so can I." E. Leroy continued. "No! You can't." Leroy yelled. "Then,

neither can you. Look, we can play this game all day. You know it's true. If I can't do it, neither can you." E. Leroy responded. "I can, too. I know I can." "Oh

yeah? Prove it!" E. Leroy tests as he opened the door. "Go out there right now and ask him." Leroy glares at his clone as he leaves the room. He goes down to

Stitch, grabs his paw and pulls him away from everyone. They leave the house, leaving Evile and Sparky a little confused about why Leroy looked so pissed

off. "Leroy," Stitch speaks surprised, "Leroy!" They continue walking as Stitch finally pulls his paw free out of Leroy's grasp, "Leroy! Leroy what is it? Why did

you pull me out of the house?" Leroy sighs as he thinks, _'This is probably the dumbest thing to do.' _Leroy coughs, "Well...Um. I-I...I was wondering about

something?" Stitch questions him, "Well, what?" Leroy awkwardly states, "I...I...Was kinda, hoping that maybe, possibly, probably..." He stops as he feels his

lungs tighten and his heart was stuck in his throat. "Yes?" Stitch adds. _'Say it fast and hopes he hears you,'_ Leroy thought. "_Goonadatewithme!_" He quickly blurts

out. Stitch was taken aback, "What?" Leroy sighs, "I...I..." He faces Stitch, "Never mind. It's nothing." Stitch replies, "No...I heard you. You said you want to go a

date with me." Leroy quickly shakes his head, "It's something stupid, that's all. Just forget the entire thing." Stitch comments, "No, I won't." Leroy looked into

Stitch's eyes. With identical green pupils getting the glow from the sunset. Leroy's eyes showing fear. Stitch's eyes showing concern. "Leroy..." Stitch didn't

know what to say to this. Though he had been denying it the others, Stitch had grown some feelings for his red doppelganger. He just wasn't sure what to do

now. He may have hoped for it, but he never thought Leroy would actually ask him out. '_What should I say? My head says no. I don't want him to feel anything like _

_that for me, but my heart...says something else altogether' _Stitch thinks to himself. Stitch lifts Leroy's head and gazes into his eyes, "Leroy..." Leroy looks down

as he moves his head, "Stitch, just drop it." Stitch goes over to his face and kneels in front of him, "Why?" Leroy was shocked about the question, "Why

what?" "Why did you ask me to go on a date with you and then deny it like it never even happened?" Stitch questions him. "...I...uh...I'm...self-conscious?"

Leroy said. "...Self-conscious? Are you sure? You don't sound like you are." Stitch replied. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore since I already know what you are

going to say." Leroy said sadly, gently pushing Stitch away, feeling defeated. But Leroy was wrong. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Stitch say "My

answer would have been yes." Leroy couldn't believe what he just heard, he was still processing that answer until. "But why did you deny it in yourself that

you don't like me when it is so obvious you do?" Stitch asked curiously. Leroy turns to Stitch, "If you know me so much, then you should know the

answer." Stitch didn't know how to reply and kept quiet. "Exactly," Leroy commented, "You wanna know why I'm denying it so much. There reason is… Because

I…" He grunts angrily as he rubs his paw against his face. "I know that I'll leave you," Leroy admits it with a sad frown. "That's why I'm denying it," he adds, "I

know that sooner or later I will be arrested again, like I told you a while ago, I lost my ohana and it broke my heart, so I don't want to get to attached to you,

because if I go, my heart will break again. It just hurts so much, I don't think I'll be able to take it." Leroy explained honestly. "I'm just trying to protect myself

all the heartache," Leroy finishes. "Ah OK, come let's go," Stitch said grabbing Leroy's paw. "Huh? Where to?" Leroy asked confused. "Wait and you'll see,"

Stitch states with a smile as he pulls Leroy along. He didn't say anything till they got there to their destination. It was Stitch's bedroom in the house. He told

Leroy to close his eyes and he did; he felt something going around his neck. "Open them," Stitch said and Leroy does. He looks down and sees a small tiki on a

collar around his neck, "What?" Stitch smiles, "It's a promise. It means that wherever you'll go, you'll always have a home." Leroy holds it in his paw and looks

to Stitch, "Thanks, but…I don't know what to say." Stitch shakes his head, "I know, I'm just confused as you are. But, I can wait." He notes, "Though you look

cute with the tiki collar on you." Leroy lightly blushes at that and what he did next caught Stitch off guard; before he knew it Leroy's lips were on his own. It

was quick, but Stitch felt something; however, he wasn't certain if Leroy felt it too. This time, it was different. Stitch was sending a sign that said, "I want to be

with you." and was firm on it. It was the second kiss Stitch had given Leroy, but for Leroy, it felt like an actual loving, well-thought out, meaningful Cloud 9 kiss

that everyone wants to receive. So Leroy moved in for another, then another, then another and Stitch reciprocated every time. Before they knew it, they were

making out. Leroy's paws on Stitch's waist, Stitch's arms around Leroy's neck and ears lowered. It felt like the whole world was standing standing still... They

pulled back from the heated session, both felt really tired after that and decided that it be a good to sleep together. Stitch pulls Leroy over to his bed and joins

him as they went off to slumber. Leroy's arm over Stitch as if he was holding onto him for dear life, making sure that Stitch wouldn't leave him.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Finally! Follow the story to find out what's next for Leroy & Stitch.

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	12. New Chapter In Life

Quick update!

L123: Sorry guys! for those of you wondering about my other stories, I haven't forgot about them. I'm just really focused on this one right now. There will be

more to come, especially Charmed MxS and Monsters Re-Creation, so bare with me please. Thanks

* * *

I'ma try it out! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped

bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. On with the story, Ch. 12 of, "A Change Of Hearts!"

(Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

Morning came around and Leroy awoke to see Stitch still in his arms, which made him smile. "Aw, isn't that cute?" Leroy looked up to see Sparky, Evile and Sam

in the doorway. "Still, I didn't think it would happen so soon." Sparky commented. Evile turned to Sam and said, "I told you, they would go at it, but no one

wants to listen to me." smiling out of Triumph. "What the hell are you talking about?" Leroy inquired. "I bet he liked it, didn't he?" Evile countered. Leroy was

confused at this point. "Leroy, you didn't hurt him, did you?" Sam asked, hoping his friend didn't do anything to hurt Stitch. "No, why would I do that?" Leroy

replied. "Well..." Sam started blushing at the awkwardness of his best friend in bed with one of his "cousins". "...Did you at least use a condom?" "What?"

Leroy whispers confused for a moment, but then he figured out what they were saying and his eyes widened. "Guys!" Leroy half-yell and half-whispered angrily

blushing as the realization hits him, "We didn't do anything like that! You all are nothing but horny dogs!" He was going to knock them into next week or kill

them on the spot, but Stitch was holding onto him tightly and not letting him go. It's almost as if he knew Leroy was going to attack, but was holding him

back. Leroy sighs and shakes his head, "Just leave guys. I'm still a little tired." "Why are you still a little tired? Couldn't please him enough? Couldn't get him to

scream your name?" Evile commented and laughed. Leroy blushed and threw his pillow at Evile, knocking him in the head. "You nasty pervert! Go away." Leroy

protested. "Why? You want some more time for it don't you? I bet you if I lift the covers, right now, I would be able to see the flooded mess you made to him."

Leroy growled at Evile. "Hey, you think about who you're growling at." Evile warned with a devious smile. "I'm sorry, Leroy. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Sam continued "..._sigh_...I know you wouldn't, Sam...and for YOUR information, dumbass," Leroy glared at Evile, "We didn't do anything like that. We just talked

and fell asleep together. That's all that happened." Evile turned to Sparky, Sparky nodded and Evile turned back to Leroy, who was confused. On cue, they

shouted. "MM-HM! WHATEVER YOU SAY CUZZINN!" The shout alarmed Stitch and he woke up, accidentally punching Leroy. "Ah! Is Gantu here?" "No, he's

not." Sparky shouted laughing. Sam just crossed his arms and nodded at the two experiments being childish. "Ugh! Sparky, Evile, what the hell? Why are you

being so damn loud?" Stitch asked, already irritated from being woken up. "Why don't you ask your new sex toy. OH!" Stitch looked at Leroy, who was still

holding his jaw. Stitch glares at Evile before turning to face Leroy. He lightly laughs, "Heh. Sorry about that." Leroy smiles, "It's okay. I mean, it isn't broken so

that is a good thing." "...Hopefully, for you, that's not the only part of him you may have broken." Evile said with a smirk. Leroy looked at the drawer, took the

pencil on it, and threw it at Evile, hissing. "Stop it, you pervert! I'm getting sick of you." Evile caught the pencil, gave a "hmph", and left the room passing by

Lilo. "627? What are you doing here?" Evile turned to lilo and said. "It's Evile, and I went to go see Leroy and Stitch. They may have made a mess in the bed."

With a devious smirk. Lilo thought for a moment and went to go check on Stitch. "Hey, Stitch? Why did...oh." Lilo saw Stitch in Leroy's arms, both of them still in

bed. "Lilo, it's not what you think," Stitch protested. Lilo left the room, then came back with the water bottle squirter. "Oh, naga this blitznak again. (Oh, not

this shit, again!)." Stitch said. Lilo squirted Stitch more than she usually would. "Bad Dog! You know better then to make love on the bed." Lilo shouted. "Lilo!

We didn't make love! We are not at that level, yet!" Stitch said, quickly realizing what he just said and started blushing. "Really?" Lilo asked un-amused, hand

on her hips. Stitch nodded. "Well, if you're going to be like that, at least clean up your mess." Lilo replied. "Lilo, I didn't-" 'BANG' "OH S***!" Evile

exclaimed. Stitch and Leroy got out of bed and followed Sparky, Sam, and Lilo to the living room. E.L appeared as well and looked at Evile confused. "I know

something isn't right, am I right?" Evil Leroy asked worried. "You could say that, cousin. Leroy has just made love with Stitch in bed last night," Evile

chuckled. "YOU WHAT! I knew something was wrong," Evil Leroy said with his eyes suddenly like thunder. "Huh?" Evile said confused. Evil Leroy ran towards

and grabbed Leroy, threw him out of the house out of anger, and proceeded to beat down on him. Evile, Lilo, Sam, Sparky and Stitch looked at each other

confused before they pried the two monsters apart. Leroy glared at Evil Leroy. "I know you are my darker side Evil Leroy, but there is no need to try and kill me.

You are your own living breathing organism." Leroy growled at him. "That would be better, sadly I can't kill you. Leroy, keep your damn head out of the pink and

blue clouds, OK? I can't turn my back on you for one second before you try and destroy yourself, you idiot." Evil Leroy barked back at him. "Stitch, who is that?

Why is he fighting Leroy? What is going on?" Lilo asked confused. "I'm the darker side of Leroy, Evil Leroy or E.L for short, I live with my friend Evile in the ghost

house of this island and I have to try and keep Leroy's head on the ground and he knows why." Evil Leroy said with ominous words. Leroy really had to restrain

himself from murdering his evil clone, the same with the other Leroy. After calming down, Lilo looked at Evil Leroy for an explanation. "Here, it is best if we show

you." Evil Leroy said and handed Lilo a picture of the entire Leroy army as they had a massive banquet together. "Wow, so you both have turned good." Lilo

said impressed. "But look now," Evil Leroy said handing a different photo. Now there were only one Leroy surrounded by coffins with dead clones in them, fur

scratched off, body parts broken, serious internal damage, Lilo's mouth dropped down. "W... what happened?" Lilo asked shocked. "Found, caught,

experimented, raped, murdered. That pretty much sums the past years of our Leroy clan. Only me and original Leroy are left, our hearts broke as we found all

of our members dead. That's why Leroy can't get to attached here on Earth. Both of us will be caught one day and be shipped off or destroyed, whatever the

Grand Council decides to do to us." Evil Leroy said. "...So that's why you are trying to prevent me from falling in love?" Leroy asked his evil clone. "That's why I

am keeping an eye on you, Leroy" Evil Leroy said. "But we can't just keep on hating the world. That is no way of survival," Leroy argued with evil Leroy. "Then,

if you can give me any other ideas, I'd love to hear it." E. Leroy yelled back. "Maybe, if we befriend and be kind to more experiments, we will heal our broken

heart." Leroy said. "Like with Sparky, Evile and Stitch are our friends so far. We should try and be friends with everybody?" Evil Leroy asked. "Exactly," Leroy

said happy. "Ok," Evil Leroy said. So Leroy and Evil Leroy went off to see who would need there help, with Sparky, Evile, Sam, Lilo, and Stitch following close by.

Then, Stitch hears a distant sound. It seemed so faint, yet it felt familiar. He turned to the sky and saw what he couldn't believe...a spaceship. As it landed, so

many those of who's behind the door were running through his mind. Finally as the door opened...

"...Angel?"

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Angel's back? Follow the story to see what tension lies ahead.

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button. We can only imagine what will happen in this epic story.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!

* * *

L123: _**IchBinAufKurs!**_

If you are reading this, **_WHERE ARE_**_** YOU!?**_

I need you to keep in contact please! And yes, I do know I'm addressing you through the chapter update. It's not crazy, it's showing you that I care about the

team and, as I have addressed it over and over, you are apart of that team. I may seem like an ass saying this in this chapter, but I'm at least showing you

that I care.


	13. Everything Unexpected Happens

Love can only be as sure as your decision on your next meal! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am

extremely happy about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers

that helped bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. On with the story, Ch. 13 of, "A Change

Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

Angel came out of the ship, smiling as she spotted Stitch. Leroy and his clone panicked a bit and hid behind Evile, and Sparky. They tried not to think of Stitch at

this moment which was hard. As Angel got off the ship properly she ran up to Stitch and hugged him tight, Stitch hugged back, but with a lot of worries. Sparky

was chuckling behind them hysterically. "Thank you very much, Sparky." Angel said. "Huh?" Everybody else said. "Honey, no need to thank me. Just decided to

get Stitch's head on." Sparky said laughing hysterical. Angel reciprocated the laugh. "Well, nice to know that as much of a help as you have become, I'm glad

you haven't changed your flamboyant attitude." Angel commented. "Bitch, please! You know that my attitude is what gets it working for me. Anything less from

me would just be a shame." "Angel, what is he talking about?" Stitch interjected. "Sparky managed to repair 40% of the electricity, enough to get the

communicators running again, then he made a deal with my film Director that I could have a while off to see yuuga again since apparently, according to him,

yuuga missed meega a lot." Angel explained. _"When this is over I am going to tear off Sparky's antennae," Leroy began to himself. _"Um... thank you very much

Sparky," Stitch said. Stitch was partly happy, Leroy and Evil Leroy tried to cool down without getting worked up, Angel was over the moon happy to see her

boyfriend again, and Evile chuckled a bit, seeing the jealousy grow in Leroy. "Come E. Leroy, let's get Leroy set up for the ghost house and leave the 2 love

birds alone." Evile said chuckling. "Are you crazy? I'm not helping you get him alone with that bitch!" E. Leroy exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked back at the

clone in question. "...yeah, you should learn to keep your voice down." Evile commented, patting a pouting Leroy clone on the head. "hihihi, come on you two,"

Evile said and chained Leroy and Evil Leroy on. Then they headed back to the ghost house. Stitch walked with Angel to the beach to watch the sun set since it

was getting late again, as they sat down on the beach Stitch played with a stick in the sand drawing various doodles of stuff, Angel hugged him and tried to

get Stitch interested in her again, but it wasn't working. So she decided to talk with him instead. "So Stitch, you have kept Leroy here hidden all this time? Why

haven't mega called the Grand council to be brought back to the asteroid?" Angel asked her boyfriend. "Well, because... mega wanted for Leroy to have a

chance at life, he never had a Ohana like we all did, so I took care of him," Stitch explained. Angel nodded and hugged Stitch again, Stitch suddenly pushed her

off him. He felt like... like he was betraying Leroy with Angel, sure Angel is his girlfriend, but emotionally he was attached to Leroy. Angel looked at Stitch

confused and hurt. "Why has mega changed so much?" Angel asked him sad. Stitch didn't bother replying, as the night fell Angel and Stitch still sat there on the

beach, Stitch pondering about how long till Leroy will be free fully and Angel about when Stitch changed so much. "I...I haven't changed who I am, Angel...but

as much as it pains me to say this..." Stitch began. He turns to see Angel letting out tears, know what Stitch was about to say. "...I'm sorry. There's nothing

more I can say. Our love that we had? The love we shared...is gone and it can't be brought back...I hope you understand." Stitch said letting his tears role

down his face. Angel nodded as she hugged Stitch one last time, as the two were back at the house they left to there own devices, Angel thinking about how

much Stitch has hurt her and Stitch about how much his heart was hurting.

* * *

Leroy was in the mean time building a small shrine for all his passed away Ohana, as he finished it he prayed with E-Leroy 'who came buy to check on his

brother' to there own Ohana. "Please protect all the 628 experiments, as well as Lilo, Nani, David, Sam and Cobra Bubbles. Please have us still protected and if

we do get caught, be punished properly." Leroy said. "One day brother we might see them again," E-Leroy said. Leroy nodded, after thinking for a few minutes

about all the other Leroy's they walked back to Stitch and Angel. Leroy replied gloomily, "Yeah, one day." E. Leroy looks to and asks, "What's your problem? Is

it Stitch?" Leroy sighs, "Stop." He faces E. Leroy and continues, "Just stop. I don't want to talk about it." "What is your problem? I haven't even made a move

on him, but every time he is mention, you snap as if I murdered him. What is it Leroy?" E-Leroy asked mad. "I... I don't know, but every time you mention him, I

get angry. I know I am hurting him as much as I am hurting us." Leroy said to Evil-Leroy as they continued to walk to the house.

At The House

"...YOU WHAT?" Sparky and Evile shouted. "I had to. The love wasn't there anymore." Stitch replied. "Hahaha, I knew it. There is no denying it now Stitch. SO

CUTE!" Sparky shouted laughing hysterically. "Huh? What do you mean?" Stitch asked confused. "Leroy and Stitch are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sparky

& Evile sang as The Leroy brothers walked in."I... I think he is right." Stitch said blushing. "Are you two still going on about it?" Leroy questioned. "Yes. The

have been doing that for the past week." Lilo complained. "...Well, as much as I hate to say it...they are right this time." Leroy said, turning to Stitch, and

moved his lips to meet Stitch's. "EEEHHH! Oh, that is so romantic. I can easily say I'm a 'fangirl' for you guys!" squealed Sparky. Evile looked at Sparky, in

question of what his flamboyant male 'cousin' just said, then turned back to Stitch & Leroy and said, "But the Question Of The Day now becomes, 'Are you

Boyfriend and Boyfriend?' " Stitch looked at Leroy, Leroy back at Stitch. "...yeah...I guess we are." Stitch admitted, making Leroy smile at his new lover and

locking the two experiments in a passionate kiss. Evile and E-Leroy chuckled and left then to go home again. E-Leroy smiled at Evile. His brother was happy, so

why shouldn't he? As they got back home, Evile hugged him again, but E-Leroy decided to go further. He hugged Evile as well and gave him a quick kiss. He

broke it off and shot inside. Evile looked a little startled, but smiled and went after his "friend". "Do you think that we should for your brother some

happiness?" Stitch asked. Leroy felt something in the pit of his chest. It was really strong feeling, like the one he felt after kissing Stitch. He turned back to

Stitch with a smile and said, "I have a feeling that he already found it." "Huh? who?" Stitch asked looking at Leroy surprised. "I think E-Leroy is in love with Evil

himself." Leroy said happy. Suddenly Jumba came inside and looked shocked and confused at them. "Did I just hear that both Leroy's have found love now?"

Jumba asked. "Yes, you are correct," Leroy said. "So who loves 629/B?" Jumba asked. "Evile, of course! They both are so wicked with each other that they

made it into something more." Leroy explained. Jumba got a device out and began to check on Evil and E-Leroy. It was true they did love each other. But there

love was going backwards like it should. Jamba scratched on his head, he had a lot to learn about Negative experiments. E-Leroy hugged Evil again, both

couldn't be happier. Stitch locked his paw around Leroy's, remembering how it felt and how it fit like a piece to a puzzle. Stitch pulls Leroy to his, their, bedroom

and they continue kissing. Stitch pulls back and smiles as he plays with the tuffs of fur on Leroy. He allows his claw to comb through the luscious red fur as

Leroy lightly moans. Stitch couldn't be anymore happier than he is now. He stops and goes on top of Leroy and speaks, "You know what?" Leroy comments

after catching his breath, "What?" Stitch leans down and whispers, "I think you should be the man in this relationship." Leroy tensed a little and Stitch pulls

back. "What?" Leroy asks shocked. Stitch explains hoping Leroy would understand, "I can take the hits you can give." Leroy narrows his eyes and a smirk grew

on his face, "Oh... Really?" He asks, "So, you're okay with being the girl in this relationship then?" Stitch smiles, "If it keeps you in my life, then yes." Leroy puts

his arms around Stitch and gently guides him down onto his chest. Stitch rubs his head against Leroy's chest, purring happily at the same time Leroy. Soon both

went to sleep.

* * *

Ghost house

Evile and E-Leroy cuddled in the bed they had. "...You know...as strange is it may sound...I want you to be the man in the relationship." Evile told E-Leroy. E.

Leroy was caught off guard from that as he turns to Evile, "What?" "Yeah, I want you to be the man," he said softly, "but one word of this to anyone and you'll

regret it." E. Leroy smirks, "Maybe you'll regret it. I think you'd like it rough." Evile smiles, "Maybe, we'll just wait and see." And with that, the two lovers fall to

slumber.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review.

Deathmetal180: Angel's back? Follow the story to see what tension lies ahead.

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button. We can only imagine what will happen in this epic story.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!

* * *

L123: _**IchBinAufKurs!**_

If you are reading this, **_WHERE ARE_**_** YOU!?**_

I need you to keep in contact please! And yes, I do know I'm addressing you through the chapter update. It's not crazy, it's showing you that I care about the

team and, as I have addressed it over and over, you are apart of that team. I may seem like an ass saying this in this chapter, but I'm at least showing you

that I care.


	14. A Tough Decision

We can't hear what they say up in my Air Balloon, Air Balloon, Air Balloon *POP*! Sing along along any song you want to and we're so high, it can't rain up in my

Air Balloon, Air Balloon Air Balloon *POP*! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am extremely happy

about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped bring

DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Before we go on, we just wanted to do honorable

mentions. These are review that we found inspiring or full of energy.

Somemon chapter 13 . Feb 4

Waaaaah... Amazing, wonderful, outstanding story. ;'DDD I never felt this zen after having read a fanfiction before. Love your work mucho, la masse, a lot.

Shela the cat chapter 13 . Feb 1

OMG EPIC I WUV IT WOOOOO GO EVERYONE x3

Shela the cat chapter 11 . Jan 31

OMG YAAAYYY MY STITCH IS GROWING UP SO FAST I WUV IT

Shela the cat chapter 5 . Jan 31

This made me cry from this chapter to the first ive been through ten boxes of tissues

ROC95 chapter 8 . Jan 14

Great job once again. :D

Thanks so much for these reviews. These reviews tell me that putting out this story was good decision. We hope you will continue to stick to the story till the

end. Now, on with the story, Ch. 14 of, "A Change Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

-The Next Day-

_Ring Ring* Ring Ring* _Sam groaned as he woke and answered his space phone. "Yes?" "Captain Sam, have you caught fugitive 6-2-9 yet?" The Grand Council

Woman addressed. "Mm...No. I haven't found him yet. I'm in his area so I'm close, yet no destruction has been caused. Grand Council Woman, what would

happen if we were to find that Leroy is actually an innocent creature?" Sam asked "Well, that is nonsense. He couldn't possibly be turned over." "But what if?

What is he is not as bad as everyone thinks he is?" Sam inquired. "Why would you think that!?" Grand Council Woman shouted. "Be cause of Stitch!" The Grand

Council Woman was silenced quickly. How could he remember something that happened years ago...because he was the leader on that mission, so he has

seen Stitch's bad side. He was also there when the GCW allowed Stitch to serve his exile served on Earth instead of an asteroid because of his good behavior.

So... what if Sam is right? "...What brought you to ask this?" GCW asked. "Being honest, it was something that has been nagging me the whole trip and even

now." Sam admitted. "...Well if you find him and proof that he has changed, I'll set him free from his charges." GCW agreed. "OK. Thank you, Grand Council

Woman." Sam said as he ended the transmission. "Well, Leroy. Things are finally turning around." Sam said to himself. "Why?" Sam turned to see Leroy. "Oh

nothing. Where Stitch?" Sam answered. "He's still asleep." Leroy answered. "OK. Come on, Leroy. Let's go make breakfast, like old times." Sam suggested.

Leroy's smile crept back, agreed, and the friends went to make some food. While they were making food, Evile and E-Leroy walked in holding hands. Leroy

laughs hysterically looking at the grins his brother and friend were wearing. "Morning, Evile. Everything OK last night?" Leroy asked his brother. Sam looked at

the E-Leroy and Evile. They were truly smiling at each other as they helped with the breakfast. "What happened to you two?" Sam asked the two experiments.

E-Leroy and Evile pretended they didn't hear him as they had there breakfast. Leroy chuckled before answering for them. "Well, they both are lovers now. The

same with me and Stitch." "Wait, E-Leroy?" Sam asked confused looking at the cloned Leroy. "Yeah, E-Leroy for Evil Leroy. Not that hard to remember and

better then Leroy 2." E-Leroy said. After there laughter has died down they all looked at Sam. "So what is the plan for today?" Leroy and E-Leroy asked at the

same time. "I'm not sure, yet. Haven't heard from the Grand Council" Sam explained. Leroy smiled and nodded.

Stitch was sleeping soundly, having nice dreams of Leroy until- "STITCH!" A voice shouted, startling Stitch. "Sparky!" Stitch shouted. Sparky grabbed Stitch and

said, "Come on. We're going to the mall" Stitch smiled at the suggestion. "Okie-taka, Sparky." The two experiments proceeded to run out the door.

"So, what should we do now?" Evile inquires. E-Leroy shrugs, "I don't know. I've never felt anything like this before. I don't even know where to start." Evile

smiles, "Well, I guess we can both share that same thought." Then Sparky busted through to door. "Hey, Evile! Want to come to the mall with us?" Evile turned

smile. "Hell, yeah!" and rushed through the door. "See ya later, E- Leroy." E-Leroy just looked at the door. "Well, OK. Bye"

Lilo yawned as she emerged from the bed room. "What are you guys doing?" Leroy responded, "Making breakfast for the family." Sam adds, "And setting up

the table." "OK. Well, tell me. How did you and Stitch fall in love?" Lilo inquired. Leroy turns to Lilo and then to the ceiling as he thought, "Hmmm... I think it was

after I crashed landed here is where it might have started and then it took off from there." He smiles as he remembered that night. "Really? Do tell." Nani asked

as she walked in. Leroy was shocked as Nani took a seat near Lilo. "Well," Leroy scratches his cheek, "It was Stitch that made the first move on me by kissing

me. I won't lie, it caught me off guard." "626 made move on you?" Jumba asked. "That doesn't sound like something he would do." "We were in his room and I

was telling him how I was going to leave the moment he least expected and he said he'd find me no matter where I went off and took care of me basically.

Though, Sparky had to convince him first. After that, he kissed me and that is when I was asking if I like him myself. Took some time to admit it," Leroy

explained. "Really? That's sweet. It's actually a good thing you come when you did." Pleakley commented. "Leroy thought for a moment. "...What do you

mean?" "Stitch was down in the dumps," Pleakley confesses, "So down because Lilo and Angel left him alone." "...So that's probably why he acted like that to

me. I just came at a wrong time." Leroy said. Pleakley replies, "I think you came at the right time actually." "True. Had you not come, then Evile could have

caused huge amount of damage, but thanks to your clone, you saved his life too." Jumba added. "But I thought they got rid of my ability to clone myself." Leroy

admitted. Jumba scratched on his head confused as well. E-Leroy heard what they said and he knows exactly how he came to be. Jumba placed Leroy and E-

Leroy into a machine to scan, but there wasn't any sign of how E-Leroy could have come. "E-Leroy, how did you come?" Jumba asked. "Well... I came because

Leroy was in chaos. His body has destroyed the Anti-cloning serum. I argued with him about everything. I was that second voice in his head. Soon, I could

develop myself from him and create my own life." E-Leroy explained. Lilo felt bad about hearing this. "Why don't I give you a name since you an individual now,

despite the fact that you look like Leroy?" "My own name?" E-Leroy asked with a smile. "...Yeah, I would like that." "Well...how about Yorel?" Lilo asked. E-Leroy

thought about the name, then he walked passed everybody and up to Evile. "You OK, E-Leroy?" Evile asked him. E-Leroy pulled him down and whispered a

question. Evile smiled wildly before kissing him. "Of course, if you like the name Yorel, then I approve," Evile said happily. "OK, then my name is Yorel," the newly

named Yorel said as he and Evile kissed again. "Thank you Lilo," The two monsters said. Lilo giggled at the evilly romantic experiments. "No problem. It's my job

after all." Everyone couldn't help but smile at the scene. All of a sudden, Reuben came through the door with a picnic basket. "Hello, Reuben. Whatchya got

there?" Lilo asked with the biggest sense of curiosity. "Sandwiches. My way of saying thank you for all that you've done for me." Reuben answered. Lilo smiles,

"Good, we were so busy talking we nearly forgot breakfast." Nani asks, "What types of sandwiches do you have?" "All different kinds. Take one. They are made

fresh." Reuben informs. "So, where's my cousin, Stitch?" Leroy took a sandwich and replied, "Out with Sparky I think." "Thanks for bringing the

sandwiches...Reuben, right?" Sam asked. Reuben looked at Sam and became puzzled. "Hmm...You look familiar. Do I know you?" Reuben asked. "6-2-5, that is

the trooper that came to ambush us while I was working on 6-2-6." Jumba answered. "Oh, yeah! Now I remember. Good to see you, too...you're not still

hunting us down, right?" "No, I'm here to see my best friend, Leroy." Sam answered. "Oh, that's good. That means more time for sandwiches...wait a minute. 6-

2-9 is your best friend?" Reuben asked, stunned at this information. "It's Leroy and yes. We both met and spend out time at the prison. I found out a lot more

about Leroy then everyone else knows, which brought me to believe that he was just doing Hamstervile's bidding." Sam concluded. "Grrr...Hamstervile!"

Reuben exclaimed. The very name made Reuben's blood boil. "Hamstervile was the traitor that took us all captive with the Leroy clones," Reuben exclaimed.

Leroy crouched back in case Reuben decided to attack him. Instead, Reuben shook the angry look off his face and gobbled up another sandwich. "I... I'm sorry

Reuben that I brought all of you into danger." Leroy said feeling guilty. Suddenly Reuben remembered something that happened and snapped his fingers

before giving Leroy a hug. "It's OK, and thank you Leroy," Reuben said happy. "Huh? Thank you? Why?" Leroy asked. "Well if you hadn't come and threaten us

then, One: I wouldn't have found Ohana, Two: I would still have been called 6-2-5, and Three: I wouldn't have made friends again with the other "cousins", as

well as Lilo." Reuben explained. Leroy lightly blushed, "I didn't do much good, really. I don't need the praise, I don't deserve it." "Leroy, It's because you

existed that Lilo was able to help me free myself from my cowardly lazy personality and be someone that can be of use." Reuben admitted. "Really?" Leroy

looks at him shocked. "Yep, I run the best sandwich restaurant and helper in need in all of Hawaii, aside from being space gallery officer with Gantu." Reuben

explained. "Oh. OK. Your welcome, cousin." Leroy said happy. Nani asks, "How long is Sparky going to keep Stitch at the mall?" As soon as Nani said that, the

door burst open and a familiar flamboyant voice was heard. "We're Baaaaaaaack!" Sparky yelled. "Oh my, look Stitch. It's your man." he lightly teases as Stitch

walks in carry the bags. "Why am I carrying all of your things again?" Stitch asks confused and annoyed. "Because it keeps you distracted." Sparky explained.

"For what?" Stitch asks with his eyebrow slightly twitching in annoyance. "And it's good exercise for you!" Sparky replied, ignoring Stitch's question. "What am I

supposed to forget?" Stitch asked Sparky annoyed. "You know who, and it is working." Sparky said. Stitch parts the bags and boxes just enough for Sparky to

see Stitch's 'you've got to be kidding' expressions, "I don't need any exercise. I'm perfectly fit!" "You are physically, but not mentally Stitch," Sparky informed

him. "I AM!" Stitch snapped at Sparky. "Thank you for proving my point." Sparky said. Leroy looked at his two friends, confused at this pointless argument.

"Listen here," Stitch bared his fangs at Sparky, "Do you want me to destroy your shopping bags. Believe me, I will. I know it is going to hurt you more than me

since it was you that paid it." Sparky challenges, "You wouldn't dare." Stitch replies, "Try me." "Rragh! Shut up...you two! Hng!" Stitch turns around to see Evile

struggling with a Flat Screen. "I...gah...can believe...nyah...you two...ugh...are still...ah!" Evile lets out at he sets the TV down. "...fighting! In case you forgot,

Stitch, you weren't the only one struggling with Sparky's things!" Stitch gives an embarrassed smile and scratched his head. "...Heh, heh. Yeah, I guess I forgot.

Sorry Sparky. Just that...I don't understand how was this supposed to distract me." Stitch said as he walks back out to grab more of Sparky's things. Evile goes

into and takes a bunch of sandwiches as he throws them into his mouth. He turns to Sparky with his mouth full of food, "Why did you want some of this stuff

anyway?" He gulps as he continues. "Not like most of them are going to fit into your lighthouse." "sigh...True." Sparky admitted, antennae lowering. Which

brings me to asking," Evile said as he grabs some more sandwiches and stuffs them in his face as he shallows the food, "why did you take me and Stitch to the

mall to buy things that can't even go into your lighthouse for your use? It was kinda pointless." "Like that TV," he adds. "Or this bathtub," they heard a voice

and all turn to the back door and see Stitch setting it down. "Not even going to attempt putting it in the house," he said as he walks back in. "I can fit the TV in

there! Everything is pointless." Sparky admitted. "...Wait, then why did we buy all of it?" Evile asked. "Because, it was hilarious to see the both of you argue

over who was the strongest and try to prove it by bring all my stuff up here, and you dimwits didn't even realize that you did all of the work for me!" Sparky told

as he laid on the couch. Evile and Stitch both felt their eyebrows twitch from that. "Evile," Stitch said, "Would you like the honor?" Evile smiles, "Don't mind if I

do." Evile goes outside and Stitch follows him. "What letter comes to mind Stitch?" Evile asks him. "H," Stitch said simply. "Ah...Good choice," Evile smiles as he

used his heat vision to melt the bathtub. Sparky saw this and went, "Don't you dare! I know exactly what you're thinking!" and went into defense mode.

"What's next?" Evil asked Stitch. "B," Stitch said grinning wickedly at the TV. "B?" Evil and Sparky asked confused. Stitch then bit directly threw the TV

destroying it in 3 bites before spitting it out again. "B like bit," Leroy explained as he and E-Leroy came to see what there cousins were doing. "Please stop

blaming Sparky for trying to get both of you to get along, it worked anyway," Leroy said. "True," Sparky said. Stitch and Evile both cross their arms over their

chest as Evile mutters, "Not the point." "The point is that you lied to us." Evile said, glaring at Sparky. "True, and I am sorry for that, but we just didn't want you

two to continuously fighting each other. You are the closest things to brothers I have from the 628 cousins that we have. You shouldn't try and kill each other."

Sparky explained. "So, your shopping tour was that they help each other out." Leroy said understanding it. "Correct, and because I needed new furniture,

which they destroyed." Sparky said. "Sorry, Sparks, but don't you ever do that again." Stitch replyed. "Lose some weight, stop eating so much, spend more

time with us, marry Leroy, and then I'll think about it. Until then, suffer." Sparky retorted and walked to the kitchen. "Grr...Sparky!" Stitch whined. "I can hear

you. I can't hear you!" Sparky mockingly sang. "Hey, Sparky!" Reuben greeted. "Hey, Reuben! What brings you by here?" Sparky replied. "Well, I came to

deliver these sandwiches. Is Stitch here?" "Yeah, he's in the living room with his new boyfriend." Sparky replied. "Boyfriend? So, Stitch is gay?" Reuben asked.

"100% of the rainbow!" Sparky said as-o-matter-o-factually. "Hmm...OK. Cool." Reuben said as the cousin of the conversation walked in the room. "There he

is!" "Reuben? What's up, cuz?" Stitch asked. "Nothing much. Just thought I'd bring some sandwiches. I hear you have a boyfriend. Lucky him. A million aliens

would kill to have you as a lover. So, who's the lucky boy toy?" "Reuben, he is not a boy toy. Just a boyfriend." Stitch said blushing. "OK, but who is it?" Reuben

asked again. "That would be Leroy." Evile said as he walked through the door. "Huh? 627? What are you doing here?" Stitch could swear he saw a vein pop.

"The name's Evile, and I'm here because I live here on Earth." Evile explain. "Really? What place?"

* * *

"You... live in the ghost house?" Reuben asked shocked. "BOOOO!" Came out of a coffin. Reuben shot to the ceiling scared and screamed like a little girl. Yorel

came out laughing his head off. Evile hugged his boyfriend as the fear factor rose."What the hell?" Reuben asked madly. "Good one, Draculer experiment." Evile

mocked whiles chuckling. "Why thank you, Franken experiment." Yorel said as the two laugh Reuben out who was white out of fear. "That was mean, Yorel. You

scared the shit out of him." Stitch snapped as they helped the scared experiment. "Then, we are doing our job." Yorel said as a matter of fact. "Good one BF,"

Evile said, stealing a kiss. "Don't tell me that you Evile and Yorel are together, too!" Reuben asked surprised. Evile grabbed Reuben by his fur and pulled him so

close, their faces were touching. "You got a problem with that?" Evile exclaimed, full of rage in his red pupils. "No,... no, it is just strange! Good job scaring me!

Can you please let me go and get the spider off my shoulder?" Reuben asked. "Sure, Yorel," Evile said letting Reuben go. Yorel chuckled as he got the plastic

spider off Reuben's shoulder and dangled it in front of his face instead. Stitch and Leroy shook there heads as the two evil experiments laugh there heads off.

Stitch calmed Reuben down and Leroy chuckled quietly to himself before glaring at the two experiments to knock it off already. "Hey, Leroy! Can you dance?"

Sparky shouted. "Yeah, why?" "There is a song by Janelle Monae called 'What Is Love' and I think it's a good song for you. It's from the soundtrack to the

second Rio Movie, RIO 2 The Amazon!" Sparky shouted with delight. "I just bought the song. Listen to it!" Sparky plugged his iPod in the stereo jack and the

music started playing. The sound of an angelic woman's voice and Brazilian beats hits their ears. They all got into it. Then, finally, Leroy took Stitch's hand and

started a couple dance, hold Stitch close to him. It was beautiful and with the sun was setting, it couldn't be a more convenient time. Leroy and Stitch danced

slower and closer to each other, feeling the burning fire and passion from each of there bodies. After the first song was finished, Leroy placed a new one, the

song: 'All Out Of Love' by Air Supply. Then the two experiments in love continued dancing together. At the sight of this, Evile was feeling very strange inside.

Yorel could feel the fire burn as well. He took Evile's hand and the two in love experiments danced with each other as well, with Leroy in the lead. Evile was

being very feminine and was surprisingly good at it, for a bodybuilding man. To the point that his bulging muscles and abs didn't have a chance of bringing any

masculinity to his feminine dancing...and he was happy about it. It even seemed like he was he was wanting to be the woman of the two and Leroy didn't mind

at all. Sparky watched them all and chuckled quietly to himself. It is truly sweet. To keep this as evidence, he filmed the couples and smiled all the way. "Evile,

the most powerful experiment, being submissive to Stitch's clone's clone. Seems impossible, but there it is, in front of me. I kind of like it." Reuben admitted. "I

know, right? That's why I'm getting this on film. So we can watch this day over and over again." Sparky replied. After watching the fun, Reuben wanted to get in

on it. "Hey, Sparky. Do you want to dance?" Reuben offered. "Sure!" Sparky accepted and put the camera down to where it would catch all three, joining

Reuben after. Sparky lets Reuben take the lead as he follows and the two of them look at the other two couples. "I wonder if this is how a homecoming dance

feels like," Reuben lightly chuckles while Sparky smirks, "Please, this is nothing like that." "Oh really?" Reuben asks as he spins Sparky, catches him and

resumes dancing. Everything seemed so right. The six of them felt so happy. The leads all dipped down and went for the kiss. Then Sam came through the door.

"OK, Leroy. I've got an idea of how you could show off you good side to the..." Sam looked up to see all six experiments staring back at him, leads having their

hands on the accomplice's waist. "...Grand Council Woman. Do you want me to come back later?" "Hihihi, sorry Sam. We were all just in the zone." Leroy said

blushing like crazy. Evile and Yorel chuckled and continuing their dance. As there dance parade was finished, they looked over to Sam, who was smiling, seeing

that both Leroy and Yorel found their true lovers. "Why did you come anyway?" Yorel asked. "Well, I agreed with the Grand Council Woman that if we can prove

that Leroy has changed for the better, then she will drop all the charges. She asked me in a E-mail to film you doing something good." Sam said. "Excellent! You

two would be free." Evile said. Yorel and Leroy handed Sam the film, he set his communicator up an sent it threw the e-mail link to the Grand council woman,

but she quickly opened a transition to him. "Sam, have you found the fugitive now?" She asked. "Yes, he is here with 627 and another clone." Sam reported.

The Grand Council woman spotted them both. She was furious. "And you didn't bother to capture them? You let them run amok around the earth? Sam your

mission is to capture him, not train him to be an Earth pet like Stitch," The Grand Council Woman snapped. "But it was like what we agreed to. Leroy has

changed for the better, Grand Council. He deserves his freedom." Sam said trying to change her mind. The Grand council watched the film, but just as the part

came where Stitch and Leroy found Evile a home, she spotted that he made another clone. She was deeply disappointed. "OK... we can see that Leroy has

tuned for the better, but that doesn't change off the fact that you didn't report that you have found him or that he managed to clone himself into an even more

evil version of himself." "That's because I just found them! They wanted me to show this to you!" Sam exclaimed. "That is something I just can not take a

chance on. Leroy and his clone are now under arrest." "WHAT!" Sparky, Yorel, Evile,Stitch and Leroy said shocked. "I'm sending Ian out to collect them. Sam,

you are suspended from your job. Have them ready for Ian." The Grand Council Woman commanded. "Now, you wait just a minute!" Evile exclaimed. "Evile, no."

Sam pleaded, not that Evile cared. Evile grabbed the communicator from Sam and faced the GCW fearlessly. "I don't care who you are, you are not about the

sent our boyfriends to jail for some god-damn misunderstanding!" Evile shouted. "627?" Grand Council Woman said in shock that the experiment was out and

about. "It's Evile to you! No damage has been caused by either him or his clone since they got here. Everyone on this island is still alive and living in peace.

That should be enough proof for you!" The Grand Council Woman was in shock that an experiment was talking to her this way. No one had spoke to her like

this. Everyone respected her, but this experiment clearly had his panties in a bunch about this decision. She saw the hurt and anger in his eyes and it made her

think about it. What really surprised her is that Evile was in love with one of them. She was unsure of how to proceed. "It's not fair that that son of a bitch

Hamsterwheel tries to take over the world with a bunch of clone that didn't know any better and Leroy has to suffer the consequences." Evile continued. "I'm

sorry, there is nothing I can do. The Grand Council has made their decisions." The GCW stated. "FUCK THE GRAND COUNCIL! YOU ARE NOT TAKING LEROY OR

YOREL!" Evile yelled. "I dare you to bring your forces to take them." "Evile! That's enough." Stitch said. "Shut the hell up! They needs to know that we will be

hurt by this decision, physically and mentally!" Evile stated. "There is no damaged done. We will protect the other galaxies and populated planets. Leroy is too

great a threat to the Galaxies then any experiments before him." The Grand council woman argued. Leroy snatched the communicator and glared at the Grand

council woman before explaining themselves to her. "You may have a point, but that's how I... no that's how all of us were programmed. Dr. Jumba Jookiba and

Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviel created all of the 626 experiments for mass destruction, yet they all have found there right places on Hawaii and developed a

respectful relation of Ohana. My brother and I deserved the same chances they all did, but instead we just did at the beginning what was asked of us and that

was to have all of the 626 experiments captured before trying to take down the Galactic armada. Now that the purpose of what we were created has been

stopped, we were left all alone, feeling like we all were worth nothing. That's how you managed to track all off us down during our imprisonment and

extermination time. We grew more and more into a rage. We were left with no choice but to be killed at the hand of the Grand Council. All of our 99 brothers

were murdered at your hands and you did nothing to stop it. You all just laugh as you saw our world fall apart. Did any of you even think for a second how we

all felt about this?" Leroy asked. "All of you were programmed the same for mass-" the Grand Council Woman was about to argue, but Yorel snatched the

communicator and stopped her. "For mass chaos and destruction, true, but we didn't know back then that we could even change or wanted to. Thanks to

Stitch, Sparky and Evile, we have learned that we can change and they gave us plenty of reasons to change. They gave us a home so we could sleep in peace.

They gave us food and medication so our strength could grow back. They listened to all worries, trouble and pain we felt and offered solutions to our problems.

They mended our broken hearts and gave us a new family to be apart of. If you take that away from us, you might as well hold a gun to both of our heads and

pull the trigger because we both will go mental without the love that they provide." Yorel explained. "Ah, but you both aren't their Ohana. You are-" The GCW

was about to argue, but this time Sparky swiped the communicator. "They are our cousins! We all have accepted and welcomed them with open arms and some

of us even love them. They were created by the same scientist like the rest of us, Dr Jumba Jookiba, but they haven't been active for as long as we have so we

don't hold it against them. Yeah sure, they rounded all of us together in the beginning, but we forgave them for their mistakes and still want them to be apart

of our Ohana. We love our younger brother and we won't let you take him." Sparky explained. The Grand Council all gave some deep thought about this. They

were not used to having to decide. Leroy was a fugitive and should be in jail, but these experiments want him to stay, even after he captured them all. What's

more surprising is that he and his clone confronted them without fear. They know what they did and are accepting full responsibility, but he seems to have

changed from the initial course he was on. What will the Council decided after hearing their plea? "I can't allow-" she was interrupted by as Stitch grabs the

device. "Allow them to exile here. Allow them to exile on Earth with us then," Stitch offers, "We can take care of them and we'll be responsible for anything that

happens." He continues, "Exiling me was the best thing you could have done for me. It made me better, it made me who I am today and it has given me many

things. Friends. Family. Love. So please... Just think about that." She bites her lip, "I see that no matter what I say will deter you from this decision." The group

all grab each other's paws as Stitch replies. "No... No we won't." She sighs, "So...this is how it ends." Leroy was holding onto Stitch's paw tightly as Yorel was

holding onto Leroy and Evile's vice grip was on Yorel's. "Well, then. The council's final decision..." she begins as she looks over them. "Is that..." she continues

as they stood with determination in their eyes. "Both Leroy and his clone, Yorel," she states and Sam gulps nervously.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review. Just a little more before the ending, guys.

Deathmetal180: What will the council decide? Follow the story to see what tension lies ahead.

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button. We can only imagine what will happen in this epic story.

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!

* * *

L123: _**IchBinAufKurs!**_

If you are reading this, **_WHERE ARE_**_** YOU!?**_

I need you to keep in contact please! And yes, I do know I'm addressing you through the chapter update. It's not crazy, it's showing you that I care about the

team and, as I have addressed it over and over, you are apart of that team. I may seem like an ass saying this in this chapter, but I'm at least showing you

that I care.


	15. Halloween Surprise! XD

Listen to me, darling. What is love if it's not with you? I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a colab that I am

extremely happy about. Co- Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers

that helped bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Before we go on, we just wanted to do

honorable mentions. These are review that we found inspiring or full of energy.

bandbr2110 chapter 14 . 16h ago

Wonderful! Simply wonderful! I absolutely adore the ideas and how they all come together despite being from several different origins. Each chapter is riveting and holds the reader's attention and emotion in a vise (which isn't a bad thing). I must, however, being the grammar nazi I am, mention that the walls of text are a tad bit off-putting and some of the wording makes it confusing to read but...those small issues are easily overlooked by the seer greatness of the story! The cliffhanger here at the end of the latest chapter is...just...words cannot describe the amount of joy/anxiety/fear/sorrow I am feeling right now! By far one of the best romances I have read on here, even after reading the stories you four of you individuals have posted!

And tell that betch Sparky to stay fabulous for me, 'kay? XD

Thanks for these reviews. These reviews tell me that putting out this story was good decision. We hope you will continue to stick to the story till the

end...and don't worry. That fabulous bitch, Sparky ain't goin anywhere. XD Now, on with the story, Ch. 15 of, "A Change Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

She takes a few minutes as she finishes, "Are exiled to Earth and under the guidance and care of Stitch and Evile." All of them were shocked at what she said

and jump for joy as they hug each other. "But..." she said getting their attention, "if anything happens because of them. Stitch and Evile, you two will be held

accountable and take the consequences for any mishaps." "Thank you, Grand Council." All the experiments said. "We promise, Grand Council. We won't let you

down!" Evile and Stitch said hugging there friends. "And Leroy and Yorel... the Grand council sends both of you their deepest respect and apology of what

happened to your family. We are very proud to see that you all have developed well into the new one, good luck for the future you all." The Grand Council

Woman said. "Thank you, Grand Council. And it's alright. We kind of understand why you did it. We just had to grow up. That was all. " Yorel and Leroy said

happy. Yorel hugged Evile, Stitch hugged Leroy and Sam looked at the phone as to what he had to do next. "Sam," she speaks as he salutes her, "Yes, ma'am.

What is it?" "Your new mission is to be their guardian," she explains, "meaning you notify me when something terrible has happen. Fail to do so will result in

you as well as the experiments in absolute containment. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, ma'am. Crystal clear," Sam nods. "Good then," she adds, "If nothing

else, I bid you all farewell and good luck." She smiles as she ends the transmission. Sam couldn't believe it. They had actually won. he was smiling from ear to

ear...if he had ears. After Leroy and Yorel were freed from the fear of being imprisoned again, their relationship with everyone continued to grow, especially

between their sweet hearts, Stitch and Evile. They felt more love now then ever. One day, during Halloween, Yorel pulled Leroy to him to have a private

discussion about a subject that has burned his mind a few times. He made sure Stitch and Evile were distracted so they wouldn't know what he was planning.

Yorel walked with Leroy to a guillotine and then faced him. "Aren't you enjoying the Halloween, brother?" Leroy asked him confused. Oh Yorel was dressed as

Dracula and Leroy went for a Captain Blackbeard disguise. For Leroy it was an enjoyable time since he liked scaring too, just not as much as Yorel does. "Yes, I

love Halloween. I... I'm just a bit scared." Yorel said facing his brother. "Scared? You Yorel? You have lived for the past 2 years in a ghost house where you and

Evile are responsible for scaring the shit out of anyone that comes near this place. You adore and love the most vicious and foul experiment ever created. You

almost had me killed without as much as a single tear for me and you want to tell me that you are scared?" Leroy said surprised. Yorel glared at him a bit

before showing him a white proposal ring with a cross and bones on it. The ring itself was golden with 'I Love You, Evile' on it. Leroy looked at his brother

confused. "I... I'm scared of my own feelings for Evile. I want to ask him to marry me, tonight, but... what if I'm rushing too much on it? What if he doesn't love

me back?" Yorel asked as tears fell from his face. "If you tell anybody you saw me cry, I'll rip your tongue out!" Yorel warned him quickly as he whipped his tears

away. "Hmm, I would like to see you try. The only people I'd ever tell is Stitch and Sparky. If you want other people to know, that is your job, not mine. To be

honest with you, brother, I can't answer that. Maybe, Evile will think it's too soon, but if he loves you with all his heart, then I am sure he will agree to marry

you, but if it doesn't work, then don't worry. Some day you both will tie the knot and that's a known fact." Leroy explained. "OK, I'll give it a try." Yorel said and

went off to see Evile. "Hmm, maybe I should do the same." Leroy said, holding ring box. He agreed to it and went off in the other direction to see Stitch. Stitch

was dancing with Angel in a 'friendship' dance to the song. "Halloween Town". A lot of experiments were dancing with each other and still mixing and swapping

dance partners as they went...all except for Yorel, who was on the look out for Evile. He spotted his boyfriend dancing with Reuben and he sat back at the

buffet table, watching his lover dance. He ate a chicken and mayo sandwich and watched his brother sit next to him, his brother keeping an eye on Stitch and

Angel. There was no jealousy since Leroy knew his and Stitch's heart belongs to him. Neither Angel nor any other experiment could change that. The two

brothers finished there meal and Leroy asked Yorel for a dance, which he gladly accepts. The two brothers took each other by the hand and danced with one

another. Sparky saw this and chuckled. He turned off all the lights and only held a spotlight on the two brothers. Everybody else stopped, but the music carried

on as they watched Yorel and Leroy dance together like they're the exact same person...which is cliche since Yorel was Leroy's clone. "So, when should we 'pop

the question' brother?" Yorel asked Leroy. "Good question. I don't know yet. Maybe after the dance, when Stitch and Evile are free to talk to." Leroy

guessed. "What question?" Stitch, Angel, Evile and Reuben asked them interested. Quickly the two brothers stopped their dance and turned to the others, their

faces burned out of embarrassment. Everybody watched them to see what is going to happen next. "...uh..uh..uh-question about this wonderful music!" Leroy

lied. "Yeah, who is the composer for the awesome sound?" Yorel asked. "Um... some human," Sparky replied while most of the experiments chuckled. "True, the

humans can write some of the best music pieces ever, hehe...that's all we wanted to ask, guys...move along." Yorel said, becoming uncomfortable with the

nothing else was happening, the experiments continued to dance and the music played on. Leroy looked at his brother and chuckled to his

answer. "Good catch, Yorel." Leroy said. "Thanks, but seriously now, should we ask Stitch and Evile to marry us or not?" Yorel asked. "Yes, but only when they

are free-" Leroy was about to say as the two were suddenly grabbed from behind and was lifted up by the waist. "YIKES!" They shouted shocked. "Hihihi, boo!

Guys it's us." Evile and Stitch said chuckling at there sweethearts. "Oh, hi guys," Leroy said, trying to look away. "Leroy, please! Don't start playing that game

again. You know I like your eyes." Stitch said smiling at his boyfriend. "It is not that Stitch... I'm just nervous," Leroy answered. "The same with you, Yorel?"

Evile asked his boyfriend chuckling. Yorel nodded, just little unsure of how to proceed. He finally nodded to his brother, they sighed before the two experiments

suddenly went on one knee and presented Stitch and Evile each with the proposal rings. Stitch and Evile's eyes went wide. mouths dropped down as they

stared at there lovers. The other experiments noticed the scene as well and smiled at them. The music stopped and they watched what will happen

next. "Stitch..." Leroy began. "Evile..." Yorel began. There was silence in the air the made not just Leroy and Yorel nervous, but the other experiments along

with them, especially Sparky, who knew what the question was going to be. "...will you marry me?" Leroy and Yorel asked. Evile smiled and answered, "Yes.

Yes, I'll marry you!" Yorel proceeded to put the ring on Evile's ring finger and kiss his partner as the crowd cheered. Leroy and Stitch clapped for the two and

Leroy got back on his knee and proposed again. "Stitch...again, will you marry me?" Their hearts were pounding to the same rhythm. Stitch didn't know what to

do. He loved Leroy, but he thought it was too soon to get married. He wanted to say no, but the history they had made it hard to. He wants to live life with

Leroy, but he doesn't want to right now...or does he? Stitch starts crying at this tough decision. He doesn't want to go right now, but what if this was it? What

if it will be too late 10 years from now? "Leroy...I...I..."

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review. Just a little more before the ending, guys.

Deathmetal180: OOH! They proposed! Follow the story to see what next!

Quanktumspirit: Press that like button. This story can only go forward!

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!

* * *

L123: _**IchBinAufKurs!**_

If you are reading this, **_WHERE ARE_**_** YOU!?**_

I need you to keep in contact please! And yes, I do know I'm addressing you through the chapter update. It's not crazy, it's showing you that I care about the

team and, as I have addressed it over and over, you are apart of that team. I may seem like an ass saying this in this chapter, but I'm at least showing you

that I care.

* * *

L123: I have done some thinking and I think it would be good for a sequel. Deathmetal, Quanktumspirit, IchBinAufKurs, are you up for one? What do you

readers think? Should we have a sequel?


End file.
